Les 100 thèmes en deux couples
by Yumeless
Summary: Deux couples pour 100 thèmes. Naminé et Xion ainsi que Ventus et Roxas vont donc évoluer à travers une multitude d'histoires où chacun pourra découvrir tous les aspects de sa relation avec l'autre. VenRoku et NamiShion.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs adorés. \o/ Comme je l'avais mis dans mon profil, je me lance donc dans la liste des 100 thèmes.

Je me concentrerais sur deux couples pour ces thèmes; le VenRoku et le NamiShion (Naminé/Xion). Je vais tâcher d'alterner les couples à chaque thème, mais il pourra arriver que plusieurs thèmes à lui suite concerne le même duo. Ces OS seront soit dans l'univers du jeu, soit en ua. Parfois ils seront complètement indépendant les uns des autres tandis que certains seront les suites de précédents thèmes (bien sûr, vous serez prévenus dans ce cas).

Je vous dirais bien que je vais essayer de publier un thème par semaine... mais vous me connaissez, moi et les délais, ça fait deux. Donc je ne préfère rien vous promettre, si ce n'est que j'irais jusqu'au bout de cette liste. \o/

N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil pour y voir l'avancement de mes fics. =) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Rating:** Je met T pour l'ensemble. La plupart des chapitres devraient être tout publiques, mais quand le rating passera à M pour un thème vous serez prévenus.

**Pairing:** VenRoku, NamiShion

**Disclaimer:** La liste des 100 thèmes ne m'appartient pas et est disponible sur internet. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux) et sont tous la propriété de Square Enix.

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

Au fond, leurs histoires étaient similaires.

Eux ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant, et quand l'un appelait, il était rare que l'autre le perçoive. Ils connaissaient l'existence l'un de l'autre, mais la communication était difficile à établir.

Elles, elles avaient eu l'occasion de déjà se rencontrer. Mais un court instant, et seulement pour échanger des paroles difficiles alors qu'elles auraient voulu se dire bien plus.

_Tu ne devrais pas exister. Tu dois disparaître._

Tous quatre avaient vécu ces mots durs et cruels. Certains les avaient acceptés, d'autres non. Ils avaient tous eu une histoire tragique, et au final, tous étaient partis.

Pourtant, leurs histoires ne se finiraient pas ici, pas maintenant.

_On se retrouvera dans une autre vie._

Même si aucun n'avait prononcé ces mots, tous les avaient pensés. Alors, peu importe si cette vie présente se stoppait là. Ils en auraient de nombreuses autres, où ils pourraient se revoir à nouveau.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette courte introduction vous aura mis en appétit pour la suite.<p>

On se retrouve au prochain thème. ;)


	2. Love

Je voulais le poster dimanche mais j'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps. xD Bref, ainsi, je vais tâcher de poster un thème tous les vendredis. Je vais sans doute avoir du retard dans la publication à un moment ou un autre pour x raisons (je ne me connais que trop bien), mais je vais essayer de tenir les délais.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. =)

**Pairing: **Venroku**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Love<span>

« Je ne comprend pas. En quoi c'est différent d'aimer quelqu'un en ami. Aimer ça veut bien dire qu'on apprécie quelqu'un, non? Alors pourquoi ça serait différent dans ce cas là? »

Ventus soupira. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il essayait d'expliquer à son camarade ce qu'était « être amoureux » mais il avait l'impression de parler dans le vide. Roxas ne comprenait rien à ses explications.

« Comment dire... reprit Ventus. Un amoureux, c'est quelqu'un que tu vas apprécier plus qu'un ami.

-Un meilleur ami donc?

-Non, plus encore qu'un meilleur ami. »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. On pouvait aimer quelqu'un plus fort qu'un meilleur ami? Axel avait oublié de lui dire ça! Le blond fit alors la moue, fronçant les sourcils pour mieux réfléchir à tout ça. Décidément, les relations entre personnes étaient compliquées.

« Mais du coup, c'est quoi plus qu'un meilleur ami? demanda le simili.

-Un amoureux. C'est quelqu'un que tu aimes très fort, avec qui tu veux tout le temps être. Mais en plus, c'est quelqu'un dont tu veux tenir la main par exemple, l'enlacer, ou même l'embrasser. »

Réfléchissant à ces mots, Roxas leva ses yeux saphirs sur l'océan sombre qui entourait la chambre de l'éveil. Après être retourné en Sora, le simili s'était retrouvé ici, faute de se faire complètement absorber par son double. Là, il avait rencontré Ventus. Ce dernier lui avait raconté son histoire et pourquoi il était là. Par la suite, une fois la méfiance passée, le simili s'était vite attaché à lui. Roxas n'hésitait pas à présent à questionner son ami sur tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout sur n'importe quoi en fait.

« C'est quoi embrasser? » demanda alors Roxas. Décidément, Axel avait oublié de lui expliquer beaucoup de choses.

De son côté, Ventus grimaça à la question. Bon, il fallait relativiser, il aurait pu tomber sur ''comment on fait les bébés''.

« Et bien... commença le blond en se massa la nuque. C'est quand tu fais un bisou à quelqu'un sur la bouche.

-Un bisou?

-Oui. C'est quand on, heu... Bon, approche. »

Curieux, Roxas obéit, s'avançant vers son aîné. Ce dernier lui attrapa alors le visage et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue... ce qui laissa le simili profondément décontenancé.

« … Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-Pour te montrer. Ça c'est un bisou.

-Ça sert à quoi?

-C'est pour montrer son affection à quelqu'un. On peut lui faire un bisou.

-Et on fait ça entre amis ou entre amoureux?

-Les deux. Mais il n'y a qu'entre amoureux que tu peux en faire sur la bouche. »

Roxas eut alors une moue dégoutée. On collait ses lèvres contre celles de quelqu'un d'autre? C'était n'importe quoi, oui. On mangeait par la bouche, c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne devait y venir mis à part la nourriture.

« C'est n'importe quoi. grogna le simili.

-Tu trouves? Moi je pense que c'est agréable.

-... Tu ''penses''?

-Hm, oui. répondit Ventus d'un air gêné. A vrai dire, j'ai jamais embrassé personne.

-Ah! Donc tu peux pas savoir si c'est bien! Moi je dis que c'est n'importe quoi.

-Je peux te retourner tes propos. Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est n'importe quoi sans avoir essayé? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux à la question du maître du vent. Il ouvrit la bouche, une fois, puis deux fois... mais ne trouvant rien à répondre à cela il se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse. Ventus l'avait piégé sur ce coup là!

Son aîné eut un sourire amusé devant la réaction du simili et alla lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Allez, ne fais pas la tête. Tu verras bien par toi même un jour.

-Comment ça?

-Un jour, tu tomberas amoureux et tu verras si tu veux embrasser cette personne ou non. »

Roxas baissa les yeux, acquiesçant faiblement. Il était un simili, il n'avait pas de cœur. Il savait s'il appréciait les gens ou non, mais sans cœur, il ne pouvait pas aimer... si?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce deuxième thème. =D<p>

On se retrouve dans une semaine. Review? :3


	3. Light

Voici le 3ème thème. =) Bonne lecture.

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Light<span>

Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait tout de suite jalousé de sa beauté. Une peau de porcelaine, un visage doux, une taille fine, de longs cheveux ressemblant à des fils de soi. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout chez elle, c'était ses mèches blondes. Elles étaient magnifiques, flottant au vent, c'était comme si elles l'entouraient de lumière.

Oui, pour elle, Naminé était un ange immaculé. Tout en elle n'était que pureté et innocence.

Quand Xion se regardait dans un miroir, elle en venait à détester son visage. Surtout ses cheveux noirs, courts et cassants. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté de Naminé. Non, tout en elle n'était que ténèbres.

Naminé était la fille parfaite, douce, gentille, lumineuse. Elle, elle n'était que le garçon manqué pas très causante.

Tous les opposaient, et Xion jalousait autant qu'elle aimait la lumière de Naminé. Elle aurait voulu être comme elle, mais plus encore, elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit à elle. Qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux, l'embrasser.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Naminé était le soleil et elle n'était que son ombre. Et comme toute ombre, elle serait à jamais attirée par la lumière sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre.

* * *

><p>Voilà. J'espère que ce petit os vous aura plus. :3<p>

On se retrouve pour le prochain thème; Dark.


	4. Dark

Voici le 4ème thème, et comme je ne serais pas là vendredi prochain, je vous poste aussi le 5ème thème à la suite. ^^

**Pairing:** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Dark<span>

Dans son lit, Roxas s'était blotti sous ses draps, serrant contre lui sa peluche en forme de vache. Il avait toujours détesté ces nuits où il mettait longtemps à s'endormir. L'obscurité l'oppressait alors, sans parler de tous les bruits inquiétants de la maison. La nuit, on pouvait toujours entendre des grincements et autre qui n'avaient pourtant pas lieu d'être, et cela ne faisait que terroriser le blond.

Il aurait voulu allumer sa lampe de chevet pour se rassurer, mais cela aurait signifié sortir le bras hors du lit, et ça il le refusait. Et si quelque chose l'attrapait en faisant ça? S'il y avait un monstre sous son lit qui n'attendait que ça pour le dévorer?

C'était ridicule, il le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A quinze ans, Roxas avait une peur phobique du noir. Il l'avait toujours tu, en ayant honte et certain qu'on se moquerait de lui.

Le jeune homme se crispa soudainement en entendant le parquet grincer dans le couloir. C'était quoi ça encore? Tremblant, il ferma les yeux et essayant de faire abstraction du bruit. Mais pourtant, ce dernier se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il étouffa un gémissement quand la porte de sa chambre couina, signe qu'on venait de l'ouvrir.

Mort de trouille, il avait presque les larmes aux yeux et s'était complètement recroquevillé sur lui même.

D'un coup, le drap qui le recouvrait vola.

« Roxas? »

Sursautant, Roxas ouvrit ses yeux humides d'un air perdu. Il aperçu alors une tête blonde au dessus de lui. Ventus, son jumeau. Immédiatement, il se redressa et lui sauta presque dessus pour l'enlacer. Le concerné eut un faible sourire, lui rendant son étreinte.

« Ssssh, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Ventus connaissait bien les peurs de son frère, et en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre -elle était juste à côté de la sienne- il s'était douté qu'il ne devait pas dormir. Vu son état, il avait eu raison d'aller le voir.

Après de multiples caresses et baisers dans sa chevelure, il réussi à calmer son cadet effrayé, bien que ce dernier refusait toujours de le lâcher.

« Je dors avec toi? » lui proposa doucement Ventus.

N'osant le regarder en face, honteux, Roxas acquiesça malgré tout. Son frère glissa donc avec lui dans le lit, et aussitôt il fila se blottir contre son aîné, disparaissant sous le drap. Souriant tendrement, Ventus l'étreignit à nouveau .

« Bonne nuit » lui murmura-t-il.

Roxas se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse avant de fermer les yeux. Là, il était bien contre son frère. Il n'avait plus peur. Quand Ventus était avec lui, les ténèbres ne l'effrayaient plus, car c'était lui sa lumière.

* * *

><p>Un petit twincest sans plus tout mignon. :3 J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<p>

Review?


	5. Seeking Solace

Et comme promis, le 5ème thème. =) Bonne lecture.

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Seeking Solace <span>

Quand on cherchait Xion, qu'on se moquait d'elle ou d'un de ses proches, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à répliquer. Par des regards durs, des mots tranchants, et même ses poings s'il le fallait. Elle n'aimait pas se battre, et pourtant la brune n'hésitait pas à le faire s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il était arrivé que ça finisse mal parfois, mais elle savait au moins imposer le respect à ses opposants.

Si on l'insultait, Naminé se contentait généralement d'ignorer la personne. Cette dernière n'en valait même pas la peine après tout, ça serait lui faire plaisir que de lui apporter de l'importance. Elle encaissait généralement tout en silence, semblant inébranlable. Mais quand on critiquait un de ses proches, elle vous fixait d'un regard meurtrier qui avait le don de vous mettre des plus mal à l'aise et de vous donner l'envie de disparaître sous terre.

Les deux jeunes filles, chacune à leur façon, savaient ainsi se défendre et faire ravaler leurs propos aux gens. Mais pourtant, il leur arrivait à elles aussi de parfois flancher, de pleurer, d'être déchirées et perdues. Dans ces moments là, elles trouvaient le meilleur des réconforts possibles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parler était inutile, elles n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Une seule étreinte suffisait à leur redonner tout leur courage perdu.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà. On se dit à dans deux semaines pour le prochain thème. ^^<p>

Et ne vous en faîtes pas pour ceux qui trouvent ces thèmes trop courts, des plus longs viendront par la suite. =)

Review?


	6. Breakaway

Voici le 6ème thème. Bonne lecture. =)

**Pairing:** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Breakaway<span>

Assis sur son lit, Roxas observait par la fenêtre la voiture rouge de son père quitter la maison pour ensuite s'éloigner rapidement, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une seconde, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'éclate en sanglot.

Il était seul à présent.

Les jumeaux avaient toujours été très proches, au point qu'ils en étaient même à _s'embrasser_, à se _toucher_ entre eux. Ils savaient bien sûr que cela était un tabou dans la société, que personne ne pourrait le comprendre. Alors ils faisaient ça en secret. Ils étaient heureux ainsi, et leur seul souhait était de passer leur vie ensemble.

Mais les autres en avaient décidé autrement. Les jumeaux avaient été pris sur le fait. Roxas était allongé sur le lit, le haut complètement remonté, et Ventus le surplombait en l'embrassant. Devant ce genre de scène, aucune excuse ne pouvait être crédible.

Évidement, leurs parents s'étaient mis en colère -surtout leur père qui avait poussé une belle gueulante en fait. Alors que Roxas, terrorisé, n'osait rien dire, son frère avait pris sa défense. Il avait clamé que c'était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait forcé son cadet à faire ça.

Roxas l'avait observé, yeux écarquillés. Il aurait voulu protester, dire que non, Ventus n'avait rien fait de mal... mais c'était trop tard. L'aîné des jumeaux se ramassa une gifle qui faillit bien lui dévisser la tête. Il fut alors éloigné de son frère avec l'interdiction formelle de s'en approcher à nouveau. Deux jours plus tard, son père partait l'emmener dans un centre de redressement.

Sur son lit, Roxas s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ventus n'était plus là. Ventus, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, son jumeau. Il n'était plus là, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il était _seul_.

Pour Roxas, on ne lui avait pas arraché que son frère, c'était son cœur qu'on venait de lui retirer en vérité.

* * *

><p>Une note plus triste que les précédents ici, mais il faut bien varier de temps en temps. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.<p>

Review? :3


	7. Heaven

Voici le 7ème thème. :3

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Heaven<span>

« Dis, Naminé, où vont les similis quant ils meurent? »

Surprise de la question qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec le contexte actuel, Naminé fixa pendant quelques secondes son amie sans répondre.

Elle et Xion s'étaient installées dans la chambre de cette dernière, chacune dessinant sur un carnet. Quand Axel et Roxas rentraient tard de mission, plutôt que de les attendre seule sur le clocher, il arrivait à la simili d'aller à la rencontre de Naminé afin de passer du temps ensemble. Aujourd'hui, c'était atelier dessin, la blonde apprenant à son amie le maniement du crayon.

En soit, rien à voir avec la question existentielle précédemment exprimée. C'est pour cela qu'il fallu un temps à la _Sorcière des souvenirs _pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun lien entre cela et leur activité présente.

« Et bien, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on aille vraiment quelque part. C'est simplement le néant qui nous attend. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire que le néant est un lieu en soit.

-Hm...

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Non, rien. Enfin, juste un livre que j'avais vu à la bibliothèque. Il disait que quand on mourrait, on allait au paradis ou en enfer. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais si on a été bon c'est le paradis, et si on a été mauvais c'est l'enfer. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas la même chose pour nous? »

Naminé eut un pauvre sourire. Personne ne savait si c'est deux endroits existaient vraiment ou s'ils venaient juste de l'imaginaire et de la peur de la mort des humains. Mais quelque part, elle enviait ces mêmes humains. Même si toutes ces idées étaient futiles, ils pouvaient se dire que peut-être ils auraient un endroit où aller après la mort. Elle, elle était _certaine_ qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après pour ceux de son espèce.

« Et bien... Je suppose qu'il faut un cœur pour avoir les notions du bien et du mal. De ce fait, si rien n'est bon ou mauvais pour nous, ni le paradis ou l'enfer ne nous ouvriront leurs portes. C'est sans doute pour ça que seul le néant nous attend.

-Ne dis pas ça, Naminé. Moi je suis sûre que tu iras au paradis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda la blonde, étonnée. »

Xion eut alors un doux sourire, caressant tendrement la joue de sa camarade.

« Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis ma naissance. Alors, tu iras forcément au paradis. »

Quelques secondes figée, Naminé sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir à cette déclaration. Gênée dans un premier temps, elle finit par avoir un léger rire.

« Idiote. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas, j'en serais très heureuse. Car ça voudrait dire que tu viendrais avec moi, car tu es aussi la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée. »

Les deux filles se sourirent mutuellement, avant de simplement s'enlacer. Serrée l'une contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, elles profitèrent simplement de cet instant.

Sans doute qu'elle retournerait simplement au néant en disparaissant, mais Naminé s'en fichait. Car pour elle, simplement passer le court temps qui lui était accordé avec Xion valait toutes les entrées au paradis du monde.

* * *

><p>Voilà, juste un petit thème tout simple. :3<p>

Review?


	8. Innocence

Et voici le 8ème thème. Avec les révisions j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire la suite de mes fics, mais je tiens au moins à poster ces petits thèmes. :3

**Pairing:** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Innocence<span>

Innocent. Ce bête mot suffisait amplement pour qualifier Roxas. Depuis son plus jeune âge, le blond avait toujours été un peu naïf. Pensant par exemple que le mal n'existait pas, que tout le monde était gentil.

Il connu sa première désillusion à 5 ans, le jour où son grand frère rentra de l'école avec des bleus partout, les habits sales et plus de sac à dos. Ce dernier avait été tabassé par des élèves plus âgés que lui. Pourtant, son grand frère n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, il était gentil et souriant avec tous.

Ce jour là, Roxas apprit que les gens mauvais existaient vraiment, et pas seulement dans les dessins-animés.

On avait toujours dit à Roxas qu'il fallait être gentil avec les filles. Les filles, c'était bizarre, mais c'était beau aussi, ça portait des robes et c'était gentil.

Sa seconde désillusion fut quand il entra au collège. Fini les jupons fleuris et les jeux de corde à sauter. Il avait découvert que les filles, ça mettait aussi des pantalons, que ça parlait mal parfois, que ça pouvait être encore plus méchant qu'un garçon même. Elles étaient odieuses, arrogantes, mesquines, que ce soient avec les autres ou entre elles.

Au final, Roxas apprit que les princesses des contes de fée n'existaient pas vraiment.

Au lycée, Roxas pensait qu'il finirait par se trouver une copine de son âge, un peu timide mais gentille. Peut-être qu'ils ne resteraient que quelques mois ensemble, mais que ce serait bien quand même. Puis il aurait d'autres petites-amies avant de finalement en choisir une avec qui se marier. C'était le schéma logique qui l'attendait.

Sa troisième désillusion fut quand un _garçon_ lui déclara son amour un jour.

Roxas ne savait pas que l'homosexualité pouvait exister, il n'avait jamais imaginé ce fait possible.

Roxas n'avait jamais pensé que lui même pourrait être gay. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait aussi amoureux ce garçon.

Finalement, ce fut lors d'une nuit dont Roxas se souviendrait toute sa vie que ce même garçon lui prit ce qui lui restait d'innocence.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Vous aurez compris que cet autre garçon dont je parle est bien sûr Ventus, puisque c'est la base de ces 100 thèmes. ^_^<p>

Review?


	9. Drive

Et voilà le thème 9. \o/ Quant à la façon dont je l'ai tourné, je crois n'avoir jamais vu ce genre là sur le fandom. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. :3

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Drive<span>

Xion ferma les yeux, cherchant à réfréner sa respiration saccadée. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Paniquer ne servirait à rien dans le cas présent si ce n'était la condamner à une morte douloureuse. Et pourtant, vu la situation, il était difficile d'en faire autrement.  
>Cachée dans une ruelle sombre et sale, les mains crispées sur son révolver, la jeune fille priait pour que cette <em>chose<em> ne la trouve pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une balle, elle n'avait donc pas le droit à l'erreur si la créature venait vers elle. Sans quoi, elle serait dévorée vivante, à moins qu'elle ne devienne elle-même une de ces horreurs.

Comment tout ça était arrivé, pourquoi les gens avaient commencé à se transformer en espèce de zombies pour s'entre-dévorer ? Personne ne le savait. Et franchement, dans le cas présent, Xion s'en foutait éperdument.

Dans cette ville maintenant désertée par tout être _vivant_, le seul objectif de la jeune fille était de survivre. Et elle pouvait se vanter d'avoir fait du chemin. Un an déjà qu'elle avançait dans cet univers apocalyptique. Elle avait échappé à ces créatures, avait réussi à ne jamais se faire mordre ou griffer. Vraiment, la brune ne savait pas combien de temps sa chance durerait encore. Mais elle donnerait tout pour que sa bonne étoile lui accorde quelques secondes de plus, afin de le cadavre ambulant ne la trouve pas. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore un peu, moins d'une demi-heure. Encore un peu et le soleil se lèverait, et elle pourrait enfin se reposer.

Ces choses avaient la peau complètement décomposée et étaient bouffées par les insectes. Ces amas de chair mouvant ne possédaient plus aucune résistance aux UV de ce fait, les obligeants à se cacher dans les coins sombres et les bâtiments à l'aube.

Un grognement se fit entendre, plus proche que les précédents, et Xion retint aussitôt sa respiration, tendue au possible._ Putain, putain, putain !_ Il ne fallait pas de ce truc la trouve. Si elle tirait et qu'elle loupait sa tête, s'en était foutue d'elle.

Tendant ses bras, prête à faire feu, la jeune fille recula de quelques pas au cas où. Et elle eut raison, car ses craintes furent justifiées.

Au bout de la ruelle, le zombie venait d'apparaitre, l'observant de ses yeux vides en grognant. Ce regard la mis mal à l'aise. Outre le fait qu'elle avait un monstre immonde devant elle, ce qui aurait perturbé n'importe qui, Xion se sentait comme un vulgaire morceau de viande devant les yeux de cette chose. Un morceau de viande que ce cadavre se ferait un plaisir de déchiqueter, voir pire. Elle comprenait ce que devait ressentir une souris face à un serpent.

Enfin, dans son malheur, la brune avait de la chance. Son poursuivant était un _normal_, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Et oui, car ça aurait été trop simple que tous les infectés mutent en la même chose. Non, certaines personnes étaient devenues des choses bien plus horribles que ça. Xion leur avait donné divers qualificatifs. Il y avait les _gros_, qui faisaient dans les trois mètres de haut et six tonnes de muscles, les _moches_, qui étaient recouverts de pustules et autres tubercules et avaient la fâcheuse manie d'exploser parfois. Mais les pires étaient les_ trucs super moches et bizarres_. Ceux-la avaient une taille normale, mais montraient des signes d'intelligence, et étaient aussi plus rapides que les autres. Se trouver en face de l'un d'eux était signer son arrêt de mort. Fort heureusement, ils étaient rares.

En tout cas, la chose en face d'elle était un zombie de base. La peau bleue-violette et décomposée, la bouche défoncée, les membres pendant comme s'ils pouvaient s'arracher à tout moment. Même s'il était difficile de croire que de ce truc avait un jour était humain, on pouvait toutefois deviner que ça avait été une femme vu les restes de robes qui tenaient encore miraculeusement dessus.

L'estomac serré, la main tremblante, Xion réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'elle devait faire. Si elle tirait et qu'elle touchait la créature en pleine tête, elle serait sauvée, mais pas pour longtemps. Le bruit alerterait toutes les autres horreurs alentour. Si elle le loupait, c'était pareil.

Fuir alors? Mais où? S'enfoncer d'avantage dans ces ruelles sombres revenaient au suicide -qui sait ce qu'il se cachait dedans. Elle était bloquée.

Jurant entre ces dents, elle se prépara à appuyer sur la détente... quand soudain un rugissement de moteur se fit entendre et une voiture percuta de plein fouet le zombie qui fit un magnifique vol plané pour atterrir plus loin en morceaux.

Prise de court, Xion resta figée un moment, peinant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Une portière de la voiture s'ouvrit alors.

« Monte ! Vite ! » lui cria une voix à l'intérieur.

Se ressaisissant, la brune ne réfléchit pas longtemps à la proposition. Courant sans plus attendre, elle s'engouffra dans la voiture et claqua la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa ceinture que l'engin démarra de plus belle, envoyant valser quelques autres mort-vivants au passage.

« Putain, lâcha Xion qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Tu m'as sauvée.

-Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

Elle daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil à son sauveur. C'était une jeune fille, devant avoir plus ou moins le même âge, avec des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Sous la crasse, on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait une peau blanche, cette dernière s'accordant merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux bleus. Elle portait une veste en cuir par dessus un t-shirt blanc -quoique, gris avec la saleté-, un jean et des bottes noires. Pas très féminin tout ça, mais plus pratique pour échapper à une horde de mutants enragés qu'une paire de talons hauts et une robe serrée.

Xion ne chercha pas à faire la conversation, se concentrant sur la route -et sur le fait de ne pas vomir surtout car la blonde conduisait comme une dingue. Visiblement, la miss cherchait à rejoindre l'allée principale. Si c'était du suicide d'aller là bas en pleine nuit -la majeur partie des zombies s'y trouvait-, en revanche c'était le lieu le plus sûr en journée car les rayons du soleil l'inondaient. Plus que quelques minutes avant l'aube. C'était jouable.

La voiture fila ainsi de rue en rue, renversant les zombies qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Une fois l'allée recherchée en vue, la brune ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Le soleil se montrait enfin. Les créatures délaissaient les lieux, tâchant de se mettre à l'abri. Pour les plus lentes d'entre elles, on pouvait les voir littéralement bruler sous les rayons matinaux.

En moins de dix minutes la place était redevenue lumineuse.

« Bon... souffla Xion. Maintenant qu'on est sortie d'affaire, je peux te demander ton nom?

-Naminé. répondit simplement la blonde.

-Moi c'est Xion. Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

-De rien. »

La brune eut un faible sourire, l'échange était court, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé à quelqu'un ? N'avait-elle pas vu une personne _vivante _? Depuis trop longtemps.

« Que décides-tu ? lui demanda Naminé.

-Pardon ?

-Je compte quitter la ville. Tu veux me suivre ?

-J'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors pourquoi pas. T'as assez de nourriture pour tenir par contre ?

-Je venais de faire les courses à la supérette avant de te prendre en route. Le coffre est plein à craquer.

-Ça me va. Je peux juste te demander un truc ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu as ton permis de conduire ?

-... On va dire que j'ai appris dans le feu de l'action.

-J'ai cru que j'allais vomir tellement tu prenais les virages serrés. Je peux prendre le volant ?

-Non. »

Xion soupira intérieurement, fermant les yeux. Elle se demandait ce qui était le pire, rester en ville avec les zombies ou la conduite à laquelle elle aurait droit durant tout le trajet ? Enfin, l'idée de voyager avec cette jolie blonde lui était toutefois plaisante. Restait à voir ce qui ressortirait de tout ça.

* * *

><p>Zombiiiiie. 8D *paf*<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous aussi vous aimez les zombies. 8D *sort*


	10. Breathe Again

Voici le thème 10 tout frais à déguster avec le petit-déjeuner pour ceux qui viennent de se lever. (Sérieusement, je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à me lever aussi tôt. Je suis réveillée depuis 6h du matin sans avoir usé de réveil. o_o Et pourtant j'ai un peu veillé pour continuer à lire un roman.)

**Pairing:** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Breathe Again<span>

Paniqué, Roxas ne cessait de s'agiter, de remuer dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de trouver un moyen de remonter à la surface. Il n'arrivait pas à se mouvoir dans l'eau, il n'avait jamais appris à nager après tout.

Il coulait lentement mais sûrement. A chaque seconde, il s'enfonçait d'avantage dans l'eau sans savoir jusqu'où il tomberait. Et l'air commençait à _vraiment _lui manquer. Il étouffait et s'efforçait de garder la bouche fermée pour ne pas relâcher la moindre bulle d'oxygène.

On lui avait pourtant bien dit qu'il était dangereux de s'approcher des falaises. Aucune barrière de protection n'y était posée et les vents étaient forts à cette hauteur. Mais bien sûr, comme un idiot, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, se pensant plus fort que les autres. La suite était facile à deviner, le garçon avait bêtement glissé et avait chuté, finissant directement dans la mer. Les forts courants l'avaient aussitôt entrainé vers le large, et le pauvre garçon n'ayant pas la force de résister avait fini par couler.

Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il allait mourir, bêtement, comme ça ? Il avait à peine seize ans, merde ! Il avait presque envie de chialer.

A cette profondeur, et vu son état actuel, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa alors, comme las, et laissa lentement s'échapper des bulles d'air de sa bouche. Abandonnant l'idée de s'en sortir, son cerveau se remémorait à présent des moments de sa vie. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il aurait du faire, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, ce qu'il voulait faire. Tout ça allait maintenant s'effacer pour ne plus laisser place qu'à l'obscurité.

Le blond vit quelque chose s'approcher de lui, une masse sombre au loin. Un poisson ? Possible, après tout, il était bien sous l'eau. Roxas ferma alors les yeux, se laissant aller. Encore un peu et il n'aurait plus d'air du tout. Encore quelques secondes, et l'eau pénétrerait ses poumons pour lentement l'étouffer et le tuer.

Enfin, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer normalement. Car au moment où il rendit son dernier souffle, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose de doux se coller contre ses lèvres avant que soudainement, de l'oxygène ne remplisse ses poumons.

Rouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui se présenta à Roxas fut un visage collé au sien. Des mèches blondes flottant dans l'eau et des yeux de couleur aigue-marine. Surpris, le garçon ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et d'où sortait cet inconnu qui lui faisait en ce moment du bouche à bouche.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La queue de poisson qui se trouvait à la place des jambes de son sauveur.

Sa réaction fut immédiate, repoussant le garçon, Roxas voulu lâcher un cris de stupeur -qui se noya dans un amas de bulles. Que... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il... Il n'avait pas de jambes mais une queue de poisson ? Ce, c'était quoi ce truc ? Une sirène ? Enfin, plutôt un... garçon sirène ?

Le garçon en question semblait avoir son âge, plus ou moins, il avait la peau pâle et sa queue était recouverte d'écailles aux reflets émeraudes. Il semblait étonné, ne comprenant visiblement pas le rejet de Roxas. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs sérieusement s'il n'était pas déjà mort ou en train de délirer.

Toutefois, l'ondin ne sembla pas vouloir en rester là. Attrapant le poignet du blond, il l'attira à lui pour renouveler le bouche à bouche. Si Roxas gémit dans un premier temps, il finit par se laisser faire. S'il voulait survivre, il devait accepter cet oxygène, qu'il vienne d'une hallucination ou non.

Le, la... enfin, le _truc avec une queue de poisson _le relâcha une fois qu'il eut jugé que son camarade avait reçu assez d'air. Il l'agrippa alors par la taille et se mit à nager, assez rapidement, en direction de la surface.

D'un seul coup, l'air fouetta le visage et rempli les poumons de Roxas. _Enfin_, il respirait à nouveau.

**Suite dans le thème 61;** **Fairy Tale**

* * *

><p>Voici la première histoire qui se déroulera en deux os. J'espère que cette première partie vous aura déjà plu. ^^<p>

La suite arrivera donc dans le thème 61. Je sais, c'est un gros numéro donc elle va mettre du temps à arriver. Je n'écris pas forcément les thèmes dans l'ordre et il s'est avéré que le n°61 était parfait pour la seconde partie.** Il est toutefois inutile de me la réclamer immédiatement**, car même si je vais parfois m'attaquer à un thème sur la fin de la liste sans avoir fait ceux avant lui,** je tiens à les publier dans l'ordre**.

Review ? :3


	11. Memory

J'ai enfin fini mon année ! \o/ Je suis liiiiibre. 8D

Mais bref, je vais pas vous embêter avec ça. u_u Voici donc le thème 11.

**Pairing:** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Memory <span>

Un gosse à problème, je pense qu'on peut me nommer ainsi. Je ne parle pas beaucoup, je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne cherche pas non plus à m'en faire. Je m'isole toujours des autres. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne les comprend pas, pas plus qu'ils ne me comprennent. Je suis seul. Je ne me sens pas à ma place dans ce monde. Quelque chose me manque sans que je ne sache quoi. Je ne devrais pas être là, mais _ailleurs_. Mais j'aimerais seulement savoir où est cet_ ailleurs_. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas ici, pas dans ce monde.

Manque de participation en classe, bagarres à l'école -bien que je ne les déclenche jamais, je ne fais que me défendre-, misanthrope, et j'en passe... Je désespère mes parents. Ils ne savent plus quoi faire de moi. Ils m'ont proposé d'aller voir un psy, pour m'aider qu'ils disaient. J'ai accepté pour leur faire plaisir, bien que je savais que ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai fait qu'une seule séance. La psychologue, bien que très gentille, ne m'a pas compris non plus. Elle pense que je suis un de ces gamins renfermés qui se sentent très seuls dans le fond et n'osent pas aller vers les autres.

Elle se trompe. Je n'ai pas peur de parler aux autres, c'est juste que je n'en ai pas envie. On est trop différent. Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour eux, ils ne combleront pas ce qu'il me manque.

Dans ce monde où je ne suis pas à ma place, mon seul refuge est le ciel. Souvent, je m'allonge dans l'herbe pour fixer l'immensité bleue. C'est beau.

Des brides d'images apparaissent alors dans ma tête. Trop floues et effacées pour que je puisse vraiment les comprendre. Mais je sais qu'elles sont importantes. C'est comme des morceaux de vie, de sentiments... Des choses précieuses que j'aurais oublié. Que je n'ai pas vécu ici mais _ailleurs_. Mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Alors je ne cesse d'observer le ciel dans l'espoir d'attraper les fragments qu'il me manque pour tout comprendre.

Je n'en ai jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Ils me prendraient tous pour un fou. Je préfère me faire discret. Et puis, je ne veux partager ça avec personne. Je n'ai personne avec qui le partager.

Aujourd'hui, repas de famille. Ça me fatigue déjà. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Enfin, que je sois là bas ou chez moi, ça revient au même. Mais il faudra que je me force à faire _semblant_ de m'intéresser aux autres pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Je dirai juste rapidement bonjour avant de me sauver dans un coin comme je le fais tout le temps, c'est tout.

On va chez la sœur de ma mère, qui a bien sûr invité toute la moitié de l'arbre généalogique au moins. Déjà que je ne retiens pas facilement les noms et les visages, n'allez pas me demander de me souvenir de qui est le cousin au troisième degré du frère de l'oncle de la mère de la cousine de mon père. J'exagère peut-être, mais ça vous donne un aperçu des faits au moins. Plein de gens que je ne connais pas, ou du moins que je suis sensé connaître mais dont je n'ai pas jugé utile de me souvenir.

Des visages défilent devant mes yeux sans qu'aucun n'attire mon intérêt. Ça fait à peine dix minutes qu'on est là mais j'ai déjà envie de partir. De filer m'allonger dans l'herbe pour retrouver le ciel.

Je me dirige vers la porte histoire de m'éclipser vers le jardin. Une fois dehors, je vois une petite silhouette assise par terre. Je fronce les sourcils, mécontent de ne pas être seul. Il est dos à moi mais je peux dire d'ici que c'est un gamin. Son âge ? J'en sais rien, peut-être 8 ou 10 ans. Plus jeune que moi quoi.

L'enfant se retourne alors vers moi et je me fige. Un visage d'ange, un air innocent, de grands yeux bleus et des mèches blondes ébouriffées. On se ressemble un peu, mais surtout... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressent autre chose que du désintérêt. Cet enfant... Je le connais. Pas dans ce monde, mais _ailleurs_. Je l'ai déjà vu, je le sais.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent tandis que je m'approche de lui, mes yeux incapables de s'en détacher. Je m'agenouille devant lui, mon corps bougeant presque tout seul. Je lui prend la main.

« C'est toi. »

L'enfant me sourit.

« Oui. »

Sans plus tarder, je le serre dans mes bras. C'est sans doute la première fois de ma vie, _cette _vie, que je fais ça. J'ai pas réfléchi, c'était presque naturel. Je ferme les yeux. Le petit me rend alors mon étreinte.

« Je t'ai cherché partout dans le ciel, Roxas. souffle-t-il. Toi aussi ?

-Oui. »

Pour la première fois, je me sens complet. Ce qui me manquait tant m'est enfin revenu. Je me sens _humain_. Je me sens _vivre_. J'ai envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps. Je suis heureux.

Une image, un souvenir, me reviennent enfin clairement. Une personne, un être cher.

Je murmure.

« Je t'ai cherché aussi, Ventus. »

**Suite dans le thème 48 ;** **Childhood**

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. =) Il y aura une séquelle dans le thème 48 (et comme pour le précédent chapitre, la publication se fera dans l'ordre initial des thèmes).<strong><br>**

Review ?


	12. Insanity

Voici le thème 12... que j'aurais du poster la semaine dernière. Je sais, me tapez pas. xD J'ai juste été absente vendredi dernier et j'ai pas eu le temps de le publier avant de filer. Bref, le voilà donc enfin le thème 12. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, pour rattraper mon retard, je publie le 13 en suivant. =)

**Pairing :** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Insanity <span>

J'ignore comment on appelle ça, ni si ça a seulement un nom. Je serais même incapable de le définir.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça me rend folle.

D'abord, tout est très doux. Je frissonne, des choses étranges se passent en moi. Est-ce que je peux appeler ça des sentiments ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis un simili, je ne suis pas sensée en avoir. Et pourtant...

Je suis tendue, crispée. Mon souffle est lent mais irrégulier. Ma tête voudrait se soustraire à tout ça mais mon corps est incapable de bouger. Je me tortille toutefois alors que ces sensations continuent de monter en moi.

Je me réchauffe doucement mais sûrement. J'ai à la fois envie de pleurer et de sourire. J'ai envie de rendre ce que je reçois sans pour autant en comprendre la nature.

Si je devais comparer cela, je le ferais avec une danse. Tout est lent au début, telle une valse. Je pense même pouvoir dire que c'est beau. Peut-être. On échange un regard, on se cherche timidement. Tout autant que je découvre des formes jusqu'alors inconnues mon corps semble se dévoiler à moi-même, me faisant ressentir des choses dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence auparavant. Doucement, silencieusement, tendrement. Le moment se prolonge et je le savoure bien que l'impatience commence à gronder, tout autant que monte une certaine frustration qui menace d'exploser.

Puis, tout s'accélère. L'adrénaline monte, l'air me manque, mon cerveau me lâche et ne comprend plus rien à ce qui l'entoure. Mon corps se braque tandis qu'un feu me dévore les entrailles. J'ai mal, j'ai envie de fondre en larmes. Et en même temps, j'ai envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Une nouvelle sensation m'envahit. Plusieurs même. Mais je suis incapable de les décoder. J'ai chaud mais je frisonne. C'est déjà trop mais pour moi ce n'est pas encore assez.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'en sais rien. Je devient folle, je perd la tête. Tout devient flou autour de moi, les notions telles que le temps et le lieu n'existent plus. Je crie mais je me sens bien. Trop même. J'étouffe, j'ai envie d'exploser, de hurler. J'ai tout autant envie de stopper ces quelques secondes que de les allonger à l'infini.

Tout se croise et se mélange dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je me perd. Je pleure, je soupire, je souris, je crie.

Puis c'est la fin. Tout est blanc. Je sens quelque chose éclater en moi. Quoi ? Je l'ignore. Et d'un seul coup, tout redevient normal. La chambre réapparait, le tic-tac de l'horloge se refait entendre. Le monde se remet à exister.

Je ferme les yeux, reprenant lentement mon souffle. Je suis épuisée, en sueur, je me suis sale. Mais pourtant, je me sens bien. Une douce chaleur s'installe en moi bien que mon corps ressente à nouveau la fraicheur de la pièce. Je ne sais pas comment appeler ça. Je suis un simili, je n'ai pas de sentiments. Mais si je devais trouver un nom à cette chaleur, alors, j'appellerais ça le bonheur.

Qu'en penses-tu, _Naminé _?

* * *

><p>Je suis assez contente de ce thème dans l'ensemble. :3 (En espérant que vous aurez compris de quoi il retourne. XD )<p>

Review ? *w*


	13. Misfortune

Et comme promis, voici le thème 13 en suivant. \o/ Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à l'écrire, car je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi parler ici. C'est loin d'être le meilleur thème que j'ai fait, mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra. ^_^

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Misfortune<span>

Depuis toujours, il avait existé une certaine fascination autour du nombre treize. Qu'il soit apporteur de miracle ou de malheur, il avait toujours été présent dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Et jamais il n'avait été autant présent que dans la vie de Roxas.

Treize. Ce simple nombre le définissait. Ça représentait tout pour lui. Le nom de son organisation, sa place, son existence même. Il était le numéro treize. C'était tout, sa vie se résumait à cela. Un numéro parmi tant d'autres qui effectuait simplement ce qu'on lui disait. Ça lui semblait normal, après tout, chacun avait un numéro ici. Chacun _était_ un numéro. Certains étaient plus importants que d'autres, mais tous étaient semblables au fond.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Il avait un jour demandé à Axel si les nombres avaient une signification, autre que leur ordre d'arrivée dans l'organisation. Le roux avait réfléchi un moment avant de lui répondre. Le symbolisme des chiffres ne l'avait jamais passionné plus que ça, mais comme tout le monde il connaissait quelques interprétations entendues par-ci par-là.

Le zéro représentait le vide, ce qui semblait normal pour Roxas puisqu'il n'y avait aucun numéro zéro dans l'organisation. C'était donc une place qui n'existait pas. Le quatre était synonyme de la mort pour certaines contrées. Là, le blond fit la moue. Certes, Vexen était plutôt froid et pouvait être effrayant par moment, mais pas à ce point. Le cinq pouvait aussi signifier « coup de poing » ou « douleur » selon les cultures. Aussitôt, le garçon hocha la tête, voyant sans mal le rapport avec Lexaeus dont l'imposante carrure ne laissait nul doute quant à sa force. Venait ensuite le sept, qui lui portait bonheur. Cette fois ci, le jeune simili ne vit pas du tout, mais alors du tout, le rapport avec Saix. Ce type était pire qu'un glaçon et méprisait tout le monde.

Roxas demanda alors à son ami s'il y avait aussi une signification pour le treize. Le rouquin hésita plusieurs secondes, comme craignant sa réaction, avant de lâcher le morceau. Le malheur. Le blond avait écarquillé les yeux sur le coup, cherchant à savoir si Axel se moquait de lui ou non. Ce dernier s'empressa de lui dire de ne pas accorder trop d'importance à tout ça et que c'était juste du n'importe quoi. Roxas avait acquiescé et n'en avait plus jamais parlé.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait oublié.

Oui, au final, le treize lui allait comme un gant. Il avait tout perdu, il n'avait apporté que des malheurs. Il n'avait plus rien, il était seul. Et sans doute le resterait-il à jamais, pensait-il alors qu'il se sentait lentement disparaître en Sora.

Du moins, c'était avant qu'on ne lui apprenne que le nombre treize pouvait aussi porter-bonheur. Avant qu'il ne rencontre un garçon, qui, lui, ne portait aucun numéro. Avant que simplement, Ventus ne lui sourit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. \o J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau thème.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions. :3


	14. Smile

Voici un thème un peu spécial dans sa mise en forme, mais il me plaisait bien. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je vous donnerai comme seule indication de que le protagoniste de l'histoire est Xion.

Bonne lecture.

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Smile<span>

Toujours feinter, acquiescer, raconter le contraire de ce qu'elle pense. C'est son quotidien, elle le sait. Elle l'accepte. Elle ne peut faire autrement.

Sourire, mentir. Elle sait parfaitement le faire. Elle le fait tous les jours.

Dès le réveil, ça commence ainsi. Tu as bien dormi ? Non, elle a fait des cauchemars, elle a pleuré. Mais elle sourit et répond que oui. Petit déjeuner, préparation, puis départ en cours. Elle retrouve ses amies, chacune se raconte sa soirée. Comment était la tienne ? Horrible. Mais elle sourit et répond très bien.

Cours. Son esprit vagabonde, pense à autre chose. Mais elle fixe toujours le tableau, griffonne sur son cahiers les mots du professeur. Elle doit être une bonne élève.

C'est le soir, elle rentre. Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Étouffante, ennuyante. Mais elle sourit et répond sans problème.

Puis elle va se coucher. Plus personne ne la regarde. Elle ne ment plus, elle ne sourit plus. Elle pleure. Et le matin arrive, identique aux autres.

Sourire, mentir. Elle sait parfaitement le faire. Comme tous les jours. Comme les précédents et comme les suivants.

Tu es heureuse ? Non. Mais elle sourit et dit que oui.

Tu désires quelque chose ? Oui. Mais elle sourit et dit que non.

Sourire, mentir. Sourire, mentir. Un quotidien réglé comme une boite à musique. Toujours la même mélodie. Sourire, mentir. Un air toujours identique, jour après jour.

Sourire, mentir, sourire, mentir. Une répétition sans fin, mais qui la brise peu à peu.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Oui. Mais elle sourit et dit que non.

Tout va bien ? Non. Mais elle sourit et dit que oui.

Sourire, mentir, sourire, mentir, sour... Non, elle ne peut plus sourire. Il le faudrait. Juste une fois. Elle l'a déjà tellement fait. Elle peut le refaire encore une fois, une fois de plus. Mais non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut plus. La boite à musique s'est cassée à force de marcher sans cesse.

Elle craque, elle pleure. C'est fini.

Tu es heureuse ? Elle dit que non.

Tu désires quelque chose ? Elle dit que oui.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Elle dit que oui.

Tout va bien ? Elle dit que non.

Non, non. Rien ne va plus, rien n'a jamais été. Sourire, mentir. Elle ne peut plus le faire. Elle est fatiguée, elle ne veut plus mentir.

Ça cris, ça dispute, ça hurle. Elle s'en fiche. Elle ne peut plus.

Sourire, mentir. C'est fini.

Elle court, elle s'échappe, elle pleure. Loin. On ne doit plus la voir, on ne doit pas la retrouver. Sourire, mentir. Ce n'est plus possible.

Loin, très loin, elle cherche. Sourire, mentir. Ça a cessé. Il faut qu'elle la voit. Il faut qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne veut plus sourire, elle ne veut plus mentir. Elle veut être honnête. Envers elle, envers les autres, envers elle-même.

Alors elle la retrouve. Elle lui parle. Elle pleure. Elle l'enlace. Et pour la première fois, elle sourit vraiment.

Sourire, mentir. Tout ça est fini.

* * *

><p>Spécial, non ? xD J'avoue que tout ça reste un peu vague. Personnellement, j'ai une idée précise de ce qu'il se passe ici. Mais le texte est fait de telle façon que vous êtes libres d'inventer votre propre histoire à travers. ^^<p>

Review ?


	15. Silence

Voici le thème 15 que je poste rapidement avant de filer (je ne ferai donc pas un long commentaire avant, j'ai pas le temps et je suis déjà à la bourre xD ). Ce texte est plus centré sur Naminé que sur le couple NamiShion en soit, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =)

**Pairing :** NamiShion (?)

* * *

><p><span>Silence<span>

Le silence, cela avait toujours été le seul et unique droit de Naminé. On lui donnait des ordres qu'elle n'approuvait pas, on la forçait à faire des choses horribles. Mais jamais la jeune fille ne pouvait répliquer.

Marluxia se servait d'elle comme d'un vulgaire pantin pour atteindre ses objectifs. Si les similis étaient des coquilles vides, la jeune fille était rabaissée au rang de simple outil pour sa part. Et l'Assassin Sublime savait parfaitement sur quelles cordes appuyer pour que sa_ sorcière_ lui reste fidèle.

Inutile d'user la violence. Bien que Naminé soit physiquement faible, elle savait encaisser la douleur. Oh non, il y avait un moyen bien plus subtile de manier la jeune fille ; l'espoir. Celui de ne plus être seule. Qu'on vienne la chercher, elle.

Elle joua ainsi avec les souvenirs de Sora pour remplacer Kairi dans son cœur. C'était cruel, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait de faire ça. Mais quelque part, égoïstement, même si c'était faux, ça la rendait heureuse que le garçon veuille la sauver.

Alors la blonde ne disait rien et continuait son travail de _sorcière des souvenirs_. L'espoir la rendait incapable de refuser les ordres de Marluxia et la forçait au silence.

Puis elle commença à changer au fur et à mesure que Sora gravissait les paliers du Manoir Oblivion. Naminé se révolta, allant contre son tortionnaire pour aider le châtain. Elle brisa le silence pour faire valoir son opinion.

Peu importe à quel point elle se sentait seule et souhaitait un ami, elle n'avait pas le droit d'ainsi manipuler Sora. Sa « trahison » fut un des facteurs qui entraina la perte de Maluxia, puis la simili rendit ses souvenirs au maître de la keyblade.

Durant cette aventure, Naminé appris qu'il fallait avoir le courage de parler. Que le mensonge n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Pourtant, par la suite, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir acquis cette notion. Quant elle avoua à Xion, puis à Roxas, que ces derniers n'auraient jamais du exister et qu'ils devaient disparaître. Elle apprit aussi que parfois, la vérité était bien plus cruelle que le silence.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. =)<p>

(Et moi je me sauve avoir de vraiment être en retard.)


	16. Questioning

Voici le 16ème thème. Bonne lecture. ^^

**Pairing :** VenRoku (?)

* * *

><p><span>Questioning <span>

Les questions avaient toujours été la spécialité de Roxas. Le moindre élément nouveau soulevait une tonne et demie d'interrogations chez le garçon. Et c'était souvent Axel qui en faisait les frais. Mais la vérité était que ça ne gênait pas tant le rouquin que ça, au contraire il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Surtout le fait qu'il était ainsi vu par son jeune protégé comme une sorte d'encyclopédie vivante qui avait toutes les réponses qu'il voulait.

Toutefois, Roxas avait aussi compris qu'il y avait des questions auxquelles Axel ne pouvait pas répondre, ou plutôt ne voulait pas.

Qui était le garçon qu'il voyait dans ses rêves ?

Pourquoi avait-il la keyblade ?

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de son passé ?

En quoi avait consisté la mission au Manoir Oblivion ?

Et tant d'autres énigmes auxquelles le rouquin n'avait jamais répondu, déviant toujours le sujet sur autre chose. A chaque fois, Roxas faisait la moue mais il n'insistait pas. Quand Axel ne lui donnait pas satisfaction, le blond savait à présent que son ami resterait sur ses positions et que rien ne pourrait le faire flancher. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas cet entêtement. Il voulait juste des réponses pour y voir plus clair, où était le mal à ça ? De quoi Axel avait-il peur en refusant de les lui donner ?

Ce jour là, Roxas ajouta une nouvelle question à laquelle Axel ne lui répondrait jamais.

« J'ai vu un garçon dans mon rêve. commenta le jeune simili alors que les deux amis étaient en train de manger une glace sur le clocher de la gare.

-Ah ? Toujours le même ? »

Le blond secoua la tête.

« Non. Lui, il me ressemblait.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il avait la même tête que moi. Tout pareil. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu crois que ça pourrait être moi quand j'étais humain ? »

Axel haussa un sourcil. Il savait cela impossible puisque Roxas était le simili de Sora. Mais hors de question de le dire à son ami bien sûr. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Parfois on fait aussi des rêves bizarres qui veulent rien dire, tu sais. fit-il tout en se remémorant la fois où Demyx s'était levé à 4h du matin parce qu'il avait rêvé qu'un mauvais esprit voulait l'épouser. Il était ensuite venu pleurnicher chez Axel -qui l'avait foutu dehors- comme quoi il avait peur de se rendormir seul.

-Je sais... soupira l'adolescent. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'était plus qu'un simple rêve.

-Si tu le dis. Et il faisait quoi ce garçon alors ?

-Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais il m'a parlé. Il a dit qu'il était content de me voir... et que ça le rassurait de voir que _Lea_ s'occupait de moi. »

Il leva les yeux sur le rouquin.

« Tu sais qui c'est, _Lea _? C'est la première fois que j'entends ce prénom. »

Roxas nota alors le regard sombre et l'air crispé du rouquin. Il se tendit un peu en le voyant ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'Axel affichait une telle expression devant lui. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression pourtant. Toutefois, son aîné se reprit rapidement.

« Jamais entendu. Tu sais, Rox', je pense juste tu as mangé trop de glace avant de te coucher.

-Hein?

-Ça te fait faire des rêves bizarres. Tu fais p't-être une overdose. »

Surpris, le garçon observa sa glace yeux écarquillés -bien qu'il n'avait pas compris le mot « overdose ». C'était la glace qui lui faisait faire des rêves?

A sa tête, Axel explosa de rire avant de lui ébouriffer énergiquement les cheveux.

« Je plaisante, Roxas ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

-Axeeel ! Laisse mes cheveux ! se plaignit le blond, comme s'il pouvait avoir l'air plus décoiffé qu'il ne l'était à la base. »

Souriant, le roux se redressa.

« Bon, j'ai fini moi. Je rentre.

-Déjà?

-Ouep. J'ai mon rapport de mission à faire et Saix va gueuler si je lui rend pas avant ce soir.

-D'accord. A toute à l'heure alors. »

Axel le salua rapidement avant de disparaître dans un portail sombre. Une fois qu'il fut seul, Roxas baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il restait de sa glace. Il soupira. Encore une question sans réponse, et il était certain que son ami détenait celle là aussi pourtant. Mais qui sait, s'il revoyait ce garçon, peut-être que lui il lui répondrait.

Hélas, plus jamais il ne rêva de lui.

* * *

><p>J'avais juste envie de faire un peu de canon avec Roxas. :3 Et quand on parle de questions, je pense forcément au petit blond qui va interroger Axel. xD<p>

Review ? :3


	17. Blood

Étant donné que je ne serai pas chez moi vendredi (donc loin de mon ordinateur) je publie ce thème avec une journée d'avance. ^^

**Pairing :** NamiShion

**/!\ ****IMPORTANT /!\** **:** Avant de commencer la lecture de ce thème, merci de prendre le temps de lire ce petit avertissement. Bien que j'ai tâché d'être le plus soft possible, ce texte contient un peu de violence et de gore. J'ai essayé d'être le moins descriptive possible dans la narration afin que le texte rentre toujours dans le rating T-M et que les gens ne soient pas mal à l'aise (ou choqués) durant la lecture. Peut-être que vous y serez indifférent et qu'au final cet avertissement aura été inutile. Mais si vous avez un doute et que vous ne vous en sentez pas, ne cherchez **pas** à lire ce thème. Si mes autres thèmes étaient plutôt tout public, **je déconseille celui-ci aux plus jeunes**.

* * *

><p><span>Blood<span>

Alors que la calèche roulait à travers les bois, Xion observait silencieusement le paysage par la fenêtre. Non pas qu'il y avait beaucoup à voir. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous et l'obscurité due à la nuit ne laissait pas percevoir grand chose. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes à ses côtés. Il y avait deux autres jeunes filles comme elle vêtues de robes beiges et simples, signe qu'elles étaient issues d'une famille de paysans peu fortunés. L'une avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés tandis que l'autre les avait châtains et attachés en un chignon. Il y avait aussi un homme habillé de cuir. Il ne paraissait pas tellement riche, mais il était bien vêtu. C'était lui qui était venu les chercher, ou les recruter plutôt. Plutôt grand, sous son chapeau sombre on pouvait distinguer des mèches de cheveux grisaillées et son visage marqué par l'âge laissait deviner qu'il avait déjà bien vécu.

Ses camarades s'étaient innocemment endormies l'une contre l'autre. La route serait encore longue, elles avaient raison de se reposer. Mais Xion était incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque, caressant les pointes de ses courts cheveux noirs. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très jolie ou même très féminine. Bien sûr, elle aimait les robes et trouvait les bijoux très beaux, mais elle avait toujours préféré le pratique au coquet. Il n'était pas facile de travailler avec des mèches débordant sur sa figure, avec pleins de bracelets aux poignets ou encore des robes bouffantes. Elle s'était déjà faite traiter de garçon à cause de sa coupe de cheveux, mais ce genre de chose ne la touchait pas.

Elle sentit la main gantée de l'homme saisir avec douceur la sienne. Elle lui jeta un bref regard sans émotion et ce dernier hocha doucement la tête. Il semblait vouloir la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais n'y prêtant pas plus attention, elle retira sa main et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'attention. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ferait ce genre de travail. Elle avait l'habitude. Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence presque religieux.

La calèche arriva à destination alors que le soleil se montrait tout juste dans le ciel. L'homme réveilla les deux endormies puis le cocher vint leur ouvrir la porte. Chacun quitta le véhicule et Xion put détailler le bâtiment devant eux. C'est un grand château en pierre grise. Il n'était pas aussi imposant que celui de la famille royale bien sûr, mais ça restait un imposant édifice composé de plusieurs bâtiments et de deux grandes tours. La porte principale s'ouvrit, laissant paraître un petit homme au sourire de serpent et au crane dégarni. Il s'avança vers les trois demoiselles et les observa sous toutes les coutures sans aucune gêne. Ces dernières restèrent droites, le laissant faire.

« Bien, bien. Elles m'ont l'air convenable. »

Il s'approcha de l'homme qui les avait accompagnées et sorti une bourse de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et en pris trois pièces avant de lui donner le reste.

« Voici l'argent promis pour les filles. Mais je ne paierai que pour deux toutefois. Celle aux cheveux noirs n'est pas très belle. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Cela me convient.

-Bien, bien. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant. »

L'homme rangea la bourse et fit demi-tour. Il effleura toutefois la main de Xion avant de rejoindre la calèche, comme pour lui souhaiter une dernière fois bonne chance. La demoiselle ne réagit pas et se contenta d'avancer quand le petit homme, qu'elle devinait être un domestique de la maison, leur demanda de le suivre. Ce dernier les conduisit dans un couloir puis il s'arrêta devant une porte.

« La comtesse va maintenant vous rencontrer. Après ça, on vous attribuera vos fonctions en tant que nouvelles domestiques. N'oubliez pas de remercier la comtesse pour vous avoir tiré de votre campagne crasseuse et de vous offrir un nouveau toit. Bande de petites ingrates que vous êtes, soyez reconnaissantes. »

Les filles acquiescèrent sans un mot. Xion jeta un coup d'œil discret à ses camarades. Elles semblaient aussi stressées qu'impatientes. Elle, elle avait surtout hâte que tout ça prenne fin. L'homme donna quelques coups et les annonça. Une voix féminine ne tarda pas à lui autoriser à entrer. Ils pénétrèrent dans une chambre richement décorée et tapissée. Xion ne put toutefois s'attarder sur la décoration, toute son attention se portant sur la comtesse. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était une femme d'une grande beauté, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça soit à se point.

D'une taille convenable, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, aussi fins et soyeux que la soie. Ces derniers étaient attachés en une tresse qui trainait sur son épaule. Sa peau était blanche comme la porcelaine et ses lèvres rouges comme un bouton de rose. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la brune, ce n'était pas la somptueuse robe blanche et rouge qu'elle portait, mais ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

Oui, cette femme était magnifique. Elle avait plus que cinquante ans, mais semblait encore être dans la trentaine. Vraiment, Xion avait du mal à réaliser qu'elles avaient plus de trente ans d'écart.

« Bienvenue au château de Čachtice, mesdemoiselles. fit la comtesse en s'avançant. A partir de maintenant vous travaillerez pour moi. Et j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas. Sachez qu'il y a une foule de filles qui se battraient pour prendre votre place. Je n'ai que le choix pour vous remplacer si vous en veniez à me décevoir. »

Sa voix était belle, presque envoutante. Mais malgré son ton doux, on pouvait sentir la menace dans ces mots, comme on avait une lame placée sous la gorge. Elle se rapprocha alors des filles et, comme le domestique l'avait fait, elle les inspecta. Si elle sembla satisfaite des deux premières, elle s'attarda néanmoins sur Xion. La comtesse attrapa son visage entre ses mains, lui faisant tourner avec force, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il faudra que tu te laisses pousser les cheveux. C'est tout simplement dégoûtant. Que je ne te vois pas m'approcher tant que ça ne sera pas le cas. »

La brune du prendre sur elle pour garder son calme. Elle ferma les yeux, plus pour se contenir qu'autre chose, et fit une légère révérence.

« Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, madame.

-Bien. Maintenant, partez. »

Après une dernière révérence, chacun quitta la chambre. Le petit homme, qui se présenta sous le nom de János Újváry, n'était bizarrement que le simple bouffon du château. Mais c'était lui qui avait la charge d'inspecter les nouvelles filles qui arrivaient. Chacune reçut ses propres tâches. Pour sa part, Xion fut assignée au nettoyage des cuisines, lui évitant ainsi de croiser la comtesse tant que ses cheveux n'auraient pas poussé. Et cela ne déplaisait nullement à la jeune fille. Dans un premier temps, mieux valait qu'elle se fasse oublier.

La comtesse de Báthory. Une femme réputée aussi bien pour sa beauté et que sa puissance. Après tout, sa famille régnait sur la Transylvanie. Depuis la mort de son mari, elle vivait seule dans ce château et ne cessait d'engager des jeunes filles. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle souhaitait ainsi combler sa solitude. Mais depuis peu, d'étranges rumeurs courraient à son propos. Et Xion ne tarda pas à avoir confirmation sur ces dernières.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle cherchait le sommeil, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Une porte s'ouvrit, il y eut des voix. En silence, Xion se redressa et entrouvrit légèrement sa porte, juste de quoi observer ce qu'il se passait sans se faire prendre. Il y avait plusieurs personnes, dont le bouffon, deux femmes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et une autre qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'ancienne nourrice des enfants de la comtesse. Ils transportaient une des domestiques. Cette dernière avait été bâillonnée et ses membres étaient attachés. Xion fronça les sourcils, et une fois qu'ils furent passés, elle décida de les suivre sans un mot. Elle était restée pied nu pour ne pas faire de bruit, ignorant le sol glacé, et était toujours en tenue de nuit -pas le temps de se vêtir en prenant le risque de les perdre. Ils descendirent dans les cachots, et la brune fronça le nez. Ça empestait comme si on avait laissé un rat crever les entrailles à l'air dans le coin. Elle n'était pas très loin de la réalité.

Ce que vit Xion, sans doute qu'elle en ferait pendant longtemps des cauchemars. Elle entendait des pleurs, des supplications, des cris de souffrance. Il y avait plusieurs filles, elle en reconnut certaines comme étant des domestiques du château mais d'autres lui étaient inconnues. Les demoiselles, qui ne devaient pas dépasser comme elle la vingtaine, étaient enfermées dans les cachots. Quasiment toutes étaient mutilées. Certaines avaient le visage massacré, comme si elles avaient été mordues par un animal, d'autres avaient les mains scarifiées et bouffées par la gangrène. Et il y avait bien d'autres horreurs qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de décrire. Vraiment, Xion faillit rendre son repas. Et comme si ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était pas suffisant, ça puait le sang et la mort.

Ces pauvres filles semblaient être devenues folles, et quelques unes pleuraient en suppliant qu'on les tue. Vraiment, comment était-il possible de commettre de telles atrocités ? Tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer, restant dans l'ombre, la brune continua son avancée dans les couloirs de cette prison. Et plus elle allait de l'avant, plus ça empestait le sang... et une odeur semblable à celle des entrailles mises à nue. Xion déglutit. N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez vu ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de continuer ? A la fois effrayée quant à ce qu'elle pourrait voir et prise d'une certaine curiosité, elle continua. Elle arriva sur ce qui semblait être la pièce principale du cachot. S'approchant de la porte rouillée entrouverte, elle observa en silence ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

C'était une grande pièce, un peu plus que les cellules des pauvres filles mutilées en tout cas. Elle était illuminée par des bougies et en son centre se trouvait une baignoire tâchée de rouge. La domestique qu'elle avait vu être enlevée de sa chambre était là, ainsi que les personnes qui s'étaient charger de l'amener ici. Il y avait deux autres filles, que la brune reconnut comme étant la coiffeuse et la femme de chambre de la comtesse. Ces dernières semblaient terrifiées, à deux doigts du malaise. Et près de la baignoire, se tenait la comtesse, nue et dévoilant ses formes généreuses.

A cette vision, Xion sentit quelque chose remuer en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissant malgré elle ses yeux détailler la blonde. Elle était vraiment magnifique, des courbes parfaites, un corps à en faire jalouser la reine.

« Elle sera parfaite pour le bain de cette nuit. souffla la comtesse le regard rivé sur la servante attachée qui pleurait pour sa vie. »

La suite fut insoutenable à la vue. Mise à nue, la pauvre fille fut violée et littéralement dévorée. La blonde mordait sa chair jusqu'à l'arracher, prenait un plaisir vicieux à planter ses ongles dans ses cuisses pour la faire saigner, et elle mutila même ses organes génitaux. Une orgie de sang et de mort. Alors que les deux domestiques restaient dans un coin de la pièce, effrayées à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne aussi à elles, les quatre complices de cette atrocité observait la scène en souriant, comme si c'était une chose normale. Les deux femmes que Xion ne connaissait pas récitèrent alors des phrases étranges, qu'elle devina être du latin. Et bien, il y avait de quoi les accuser de sorcellerie avec tout ça.

Une fois que la comtesse en eut fini avec sa pauvre victime, une des femmes lui attrapa violemment la chevelure et la fit se baisser sur la baignoire. Là, le bouffon lui trancha la gorge de façon à ce que le sang de la pauvre fille coule dans la baignoire. L'odeur était tellement forte que Xion du se poser une main sur le nez pour ne pas vomir. Alors, la rumeur était donc vraie. La comtesse Naminé Báthory était une folle se prenant pour un vampire. Elle enlevait toutes les jeunes vierges de la région, des paysannes que personne n'irait réclamer, et prenait des bains de leur sang. Xion avait été engagée par György Thurzó, palatin de Hongrie, afin de s'infiltrer dans la demeure de la comtesse dans le but de trouver des preuves quant aux dîtes atrocités de cette femme. Si la brune faisait souvent ce genre de travail, c'était bien en revanche la première fois qu'elle tombait sur une horreur de cette ampleur.

Elle en avait bien assez vu. Se dépêchant de quitter les cachots, la jeune fille se précipita dans les jardins pour respirer un peu d'air frais. Ne tenant plus, elle vomit autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait du mal à croire ce que le spectacle morbide auquel elle avait assisté était bien réel.. Elle avait déjà assisté à des séances de torture, mais jamais à des choses aussi... Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce carnage sanglant. Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, et qu'elle eut nettoyée ses pieds tâchés de rouge, Xion regagna sa chambre en silence. Il lui était impossible de se rendormir, et sans doute qu'elle ne le pourrait plus tant qu'elle serait entre ces murs. Pas question de rester plus longtemps ici et d'être la prochaine sur la liste. Rapidement, elle s'habilla. Samuel, l'homme qui l'avait amenée ici, devait normalement l'attendre chaque nuit dans la forêt à l'orée du château.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête, ne prenant pas la peine de récupérer quelques affaires -autant laisser penser aux autres qu'elle était encore dans le château-, Xion s'empressa de filer. Toutefois, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre l'extérieur, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer avant qu'une douleur cuisante ne la prenne à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Son premier réflexe fut d'attraper la dague sous sa robe mais une main l'en empêcha.

« Où penses-tu ainsi partir, oiseau de nuit ? »

Xion pâlit. La comtesse. Pourquoi cette folle était-elle là ? Se dégageant de l'étreinte, elle se retourna pour faire face à son opposante. Cette dernière était toujours nue, et recouverte de sang. La brune fit un pas en arrière.

« Que me voulez-vous ?

-Il me semblait avoir vu une indésirable dans les cachots. J'ai donc décidé d'aller moi-même à sa rencontre. »

Et merde ! Elle avait donc été repérée ! La blonde avança jusqu'à la bloquer contre un mur.

« Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi dégoutants.

-Eux n'empestent pas le sang au moins. »

La comtesse eut un sourire et se colla à elle, écrasant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle passa une de ses mains ensanglantées sur la joue de sa captive.

« Pourquoi mentir ? Je l'ai vu dans ton regard dès le début que tu étais comme moi.

-Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

-C'est possible, mais j'ai senti que tu désirais mon corps. »

Xion frissonna. C'était vrai. Dès le début, elle avait trouvé la blonde magnifique, et peu importe si elle empestait le sang, elle s'était sentie attirée par elle. Mais cela s'arrêtait au physique. Cette femme était folle. Lorsque la comtesse l'embrassa, la brune se laissa faire quelques secondes malgré le goût de rouille contre ses lèvres. Mais lorsque son ainée la mordit violemment, cherchant presque à lui arracher la peau, Xion la repoussa aussitôt. Elle avait beau être fêlée, ça ne restait qu'une faible femme qu'elle pouvait maîtriser sans problème. Enfin, tant qu'elle serait seule.

« Tu résistes ? Décidément, tu es encore plus dégoûtante que je ne le pensais.

-Pauvre folle. cracha Xion. »

La blonde voulut retenter une approche, mais étant prête à réagir cette fois, Xion lui colla un coup de poing dans le ventre qui la mit à terre. A avoir fait plusieurs missions d'infiltrations, la brune avait tout de même appris un minimum à se défendre. Elle observa un instant le corps à ses pieds. Vraiment, comme un être aussi beau pouvait posséder une telle démence ? Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas. Merde, voilà ses larbins qui débarquaient. Ne perdant pas une seconde, la jeune fille se mit à courir. Avançant sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, ignorant sa lèvre saignante, elle fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à rejoindre la forêt. Là, elle retrouva Samuel qui ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer, rassuré de la voir revenir en un seul morceau.

« Plus tard. fit Xion en l'éloignant. Il nous faut partir d'ici et vite.

-La calèche nous attend un peu plus loin. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut installée et que le véhicule démarra que Xion se permit enfin de se détendre. Le cauchemars était fini. Une fois rentrée, elle fit son rapport à Thurzó. Le 29 septembre 1610, quelques semaines après, la comtesse Báthory ainsi que ses quatre complices furent arrêtés. Alors que la peine de mort fut le châtiment de ces derniers, Naminé fut, elle, consignée à son château, ce dernier devenant sa prison, et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Pour ce thème, j'ai voulu parler d'un évènement historique. Car oui, la comtesse Élisabeth Báthory est un personnage ayant réellement existé. Si elle a sans doute violé et tué des filles en pensant que leur sang la rajeunirait (sans doute, oui, car il existe une théorie comme quoi ces accusations sont fausses et prennent par à un complot pour la faire chuter), en revanche la partie où elle prend des bains de sang est simplement une invention des romanciers. Elle a fait bien d'autres horreurs à ses victimes et je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout raconter ici. Mais si l'histoire vous intéresse, google est votre ami. ;)<p>

Les autres personnages présents dans ce thème (sauf Xion bien sûr et Samuel qui est un personnage de mon invention) ont eux aussi réellement existé. J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'histoire de la comtesse. D'ailleurs il est possible que cela surprenne de voir Naminé dans ce rôle, mais ça change un peu de la petite fille toute douce et toute gentille dont on a l'habitude. ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	18. Rainbow

Voici le thème 18, et je dois avouer m'être bien amusée avec celui-ci. xD Je vous laisse le découvrir tranquillement.

**Pairing:** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Rainbow<span>

« Ventus, sérieusement... Dis-moi que tu déconnes là.

-Mais si, allez ! Je suis sûr que ça sera marrant !

-Rêve pour que j'y mette un pied. Écoute, tu sais que j'ai rien contre tout ça et tout, mais vraiment tu veux que je fasses quoi là bas ?

-Quoi ? T'as peur de passer pour une tafiole ? Terra, je t'en pris. Y a pas que les homos qui y vont.

-Ça s'appelle la _gay _pride pourquoi alors ? »

Le blond soupira, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement de son ami.

« Y a plein d'hétéros qui y vont, tu sais. Juste parce qu'ils supportent aussi les gays, et aussi simplement pour passer un bon moment à faire la fête.

-Pas mon truc.

-Mais t'es chiaaaant... Je te demande pas de rouler une pelle à un gars ou de t'habiller de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais juste de venir avec moi. »

Les deux garçons étaient actuellement chez Terra, assis sur le lit du brun, en train de discuter. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle au moins, et bien que Ventus avait deux ans de moins que son ami, ils étaient inséparables. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son camarade était bi, la nouvelle n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Terra. Il n'était pas du genre à juger les autres sur ça, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Ventus restait son meilleur ami, peu importe sa sexualité. Mais de là à aller à la gay pride, on lui en demandait un peu trop.

Quelque part, oui, le blond avait raison. Terra ne voulait pas y aller pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un gay. Oui, il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il s'en foutait même éperdument, mais en tant que pur hétéro à 100%... l'idée de voir deux mecs s'emballer -voir pire de pouvoir être dragué par un autre gars- lui était plutôt déplaisante. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de sa petite-amie si elle apprenait qu'il était allé là bas. Oh, elle serait sûrement contente, oui... mais elle s'amuserait à le charrier pendant des mois avec ça en sous-entendant une possible attirance envers les hommes qui n'existait pourtant nullement chez lui. Et _vraiment_, c'était bien parce qu'il adorait Ventus et que ce dernier lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu qu'il finit par accepter.

Saloperie de gamin.

oOo

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Le jour tant redouté était finalement arrivé et Terra s'était vu trainé de force par Ventus à ce foutu défilé arc-en-ciel.

Différents chars passaient dans les rues, entourés par une foule de personnes qui gueulaient ou chantaient, tout en balançant des confettis, des cotillons... et même des préservatifs. Et ne parlons pas non plus de tous les mecs qui se baladaient torse-nu pour montrer au monde leurs pectoraux.

Vraiment, Terra ne sentait pas du tout à sa place là dedans. Alors quand Ventus lui proposa de rejoindre la marche, il refusa catégoriquement, préférant rester en simple spectateur sur le trottoir. Il avait déjà fait l'effort de venir, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Ventus laissa donc son camarade dans son coin, après lui avoir sorti qu'il faudrait qu'il sorte son balais du derrière -décidément il devenait bien vulgaire pensa Terra, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête de fréquenter Vanitas-, et fila se fondre dans le défilé. Toutefois, le brun garda tout de même un œil protecteur sur lui au cas où. On ne savait jamais, avec tout ce monde il pourrait se faire aborder par des gens pas nets.

Les bras croisés, prenant un air ennuyé histoire de bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que ça l'emmerdait d'être là, Terra observait donc le défilé, surveillant son ami. Au bout d'un moment il vit un autre garçon l'approcher. C'était un gamin qui devait avoir le même âge que Ventus, c'est à dire 16ans, et qui bizarrement lui ressemblait assez. Cheveux blonds en bataille et yeux bleus, c'était le même genre. Peut-être pour ça qu'il était venu vers lui d'ailleurs.

Les deux discutèrent un moment, ils étaient trop loin pour que Terra puisse les entendre mais ils semblaient bien s'amuser. Rigolant, ils échangèrent divers chuchotements dans l'oreille avant de finalement se prendre par la main.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, c'était du rapide. Ou alors ils se connaissaient déjà ? Non, Ventus lui en aurait sans doute parlé si ça avait été le cas. Le blond observa alors autour de lui, cherchant son aîné du regard. Quand il le vit, il lui fit un grand sourire tout en agitant sa main. Comprenant le message, Terra soupira. Quittant son poste d'observation, il fit un rapide salut de la main et partit. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste là plus longtemps, son camarade s'était visiblement trouvé un petit-ami -pour la journée ou plus peut-être. Inutile qu'il reste là à tenir la chandelle.

Sur le chemin du retour, Terra poussa un ultime soupire tout en se massant la nuque. Mais sérieusement... Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé faire là bas?

* * *

><p>Voiiiilà. \o Oui, je l'admet... Je me suis amusée avec Terra. XD Le pauvre. Je suis méchante avec lui.

Review ? :3


	19. Gray

Et voici le thème n°19.

Je préviens d'ailleurs qu'il n'y aura pas de thème vendredi prochain, et sans doute pas celui d'après. Je quitte mon ordi pour deux semaines. Il n'y aura donc pas de thème avant le vendredi 17 août.

**Pairing:** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Gray <span>

Blanc, c'est les similis. Noir, c'est les sans-cœurs. Blanc, la couleur des murs de la citadelle. Noir, la teinte du manteau de l'organisation. Une réalité simple et invariable. C'est facile à retenir. C'est tout son monde après tout. Ces deux couleurs qui défilent sans cesse devant ses yeux. C'est le quotidien de Xion, celui de tous les similis.

Un monde bichromique. Soit blanc, soit noir.

« Tu sais, dans ce monde. Rien n'est jamais complètement noir ou blanc. »

Elle ne se souvient plus de qui lui avait dit ça, ni même quand elle l'avait entendu. Mais ces mots l'ont marquée. Elle ne connait que le noir et le blanc. Mais si quelque chose n'est pas complètement l'un ou l'autre, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Cette question l'a perturbée car elle n'en a pas la réponse. C'est tout son monde qui s'écroule à cette simple idée.

Un jour, elle a prit une feuille. Toute blanche. Sans la moindre tache ou imperfection. D'un blanc pur. Puis elle a saisi un crayon de couleur noir entre ses doigts. Doucement, elle a passé la mine grasse sur le papier. Elle a observé les formes naître sous sa main. Du noir. Du noir sur du blanc. Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus de blanc du tout. Non. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Pas comme ça. fit une douce voix derrière elle. »

Surprise, la jeune fille leva les yeux pour rencontrer des prunelles identiques aux siennes ainsi qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds. Naminé. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement, puis elle prit place à ses côtés. Elle posa son carnet à croquis sur le bureau et elle ouvrit sa boite de crayon pour colorier. Dans cet univers en noir et blanc, c'était une véritable explosion de couleur. Du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, du vert. Il y avait aussi un crayon noir, et un autre blanc. Dans un premier temps, la simili prit le noir et recouvrit une petite surface de son support avec. Du noir sur du blanc. Encore. Mais elle prit ensuite le blanc et le passa par dessus le noir.

Xion écarquilla les yeux en la voyant faire. Ce n'était plus du noir sur du blanc ou du blanc sur du noir. C'était du blanc et du noir. Ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla la brune.

-Du gris. Tu vois, Xion. Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie. Il y a toujours un peu des deux. »

Un peu des deux. Ensemble. Du gris. Ainsi, le noir et le blanc, la lumière et les ténèbres, peuvent se mélanger. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Devant cette révélation, Xion sourit. Le monde lui apparaissait sous un autre angle, bien mieux que le précédent.

« Merci, Naminé. »

La blonde lui rendit son sourire, puis elle se leva pour retourner à ses occupations premières. Sa camarade l'observa partir, pensive. Le blanc et le noir pouvaient se mélanger. Si Naminé était le blanc, et elle le noir, alors... pouvaient-elles elles aussi le faire ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<p>

A dans deux semaines. :3


	20. Fortitude

Après quelques semaines sans nouvelle pour cause de vacance, voici enfin le thème 20. \o/

Bonne lecture. :3

* * *

><p><span>Fortitude <span>

On commence par écrire quelques mots sur une feuille vierge. On hésite. On réfléchit. Finalement on rature le tout avant de transformer le papier en une boule chiffonnée. Puis on recommence l'exercice. On tremble pendant l'écriture. Est-ce que c'est trop ? Pas assez ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop fleur bleue ou trop direct ?

Finalement on déchire la feuille et on la laisse s'échapper sur le sol déjà tapissé de cadavres blancs et noirs. On soupire, on se prend la tête entre les mains. Ça ne va pas. On ne sait pas quoi faire. On prend alors son portable, puis on ouvre le dossier des images. Et là on la voit. Cette petite photo prise à l'insu de tous. On peut voir une silhouette blonde dessus. On sourit doucement, on rougit. Puis on referme l'appareil et on reprend une feuille de papier.

Ce n'était pas facile. On a passé une nuit blanche dessus. Mais c'est fait. Après une vingtaine de brouillons jonchant le planché, le mot est écrit. On sourit. On hésite encore. On le relit, une fois, puis deux. On veut être sûr que tout est correct.

On est tenté de le jeter et d'oublier tout ça. Mais on résiste. On est allé jusque là, il n'est pas question de reculer. Finalement on enferme le papier dans une enveloppe, puis on la cache sous son matelas. Là où personne ne la trouvera.

A la fois angoissé et excité, on tente de s'endormir. Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant que le réveil ne sonne. Il faudrait se reposer un peu. Finalement, la fatigue prend le dessus sur l'anxiété.

Nouveau moment de stress. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas jeter cette enveloppe ? La noyer ou la bruler pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit jamais lue ? Mais on est déjà devant _sa_ maison. On tremble. On pèse le pour et le contre. On réfléchit, trop d'ailleurs. On ne sait plus quoi faire. On a presque envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un tourne alors dans notre rue. On a soudainement peur d'être vu. Alors on ne réfléchit plus. On glisse l'enveloppe dans la boite aux lettres et on s'enfuit en courant.

Notre cœur tambourine dans notre poitrine. On a le visage plus rouge que jamais. On arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a fait. Et on regrette. On se traite d'idiot. On a envie de pleurer.

Et deux jours plus tard, on pleure. Parce que dans la boite aux lettres, il y a une réponse.

Un « oui ».

Et on est heureux d'avoir eu le courage de le faire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Review ? :3<p> 


	21. Vacation

Voici le thème 21. :3 J'ai voulu faire quelque chose de tout doux et tout mignon ici. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Vacation <span>

Ce matin, le quotidien de Xion fut perturbé. Cette matinée qui aurait du être comme les autres ne l'était pas justement. En effet. Le salon blanc était vide, et là où aurait du se tenir Saix était affiché un papier. Une note plus précisément, où il était inscrit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de congé.

Des vacances. C'était bien la première fois de sa courte existence qu'elle en avait, si bien que Xion n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Perplexe, elle quitta la pièce pour croiser Axel dans les couloirs. Le rouquin prenait la direction des dortoirs pour sa part et semblait peu réveillé contrairement à son habitude.

« Axel ! l'appela la jeune fille en allant vers lui.

-Oh, salut Xion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, j'allais rejoindre ma chambre.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-T'as pas vu le papier ? C'est jour de repos aujourd'hui. Du coup je vais me coucher.

-... Tu vas dormir ?

-Ouaip. En vacance, chacun passe son temps comme il le souhaite. Et moi je le passe en dormant. »

Sur ce, il salua la brune d'un geste de la main avant de se remettre en route. L'observant un instant, Xion amena ensuite une main à son menton, réfléchissant. Passer son temps comme elle le souhaitait ? Non, elle ne savait pas. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, si ce n'est peut-être manger une glace avec Axel et Roxas. Sauf que le premier cité allait visiblement faire la sieste. Autant rentrer à sa chambre pour l'instant, elle chercherait quoi faire là bas. Ça serait toujours mieux que de rester plantée là dans le couloir en tout cas. Une fois à destination, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit et ses yeux bleus se mirent à détailler le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Elle put ainsi constater la perfection de ce dernier. Il était totalement lisse, sans grumeaux ni ratures, et la peinture n'avait aucune trace de pinceau. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait qui avait construit la citadelle. Des reflets sans doute. Elle voyait mal Xemnas mettre la main à la pâte. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Imaginer le supérieur vêtu d'un tablier et un rouleau de peinture à la main avait quelque chose de comique.

Xion glissa sur le côté. C'était bien beau de s'attarder sur l'architecture des lieux, mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment occuper sa journée. Peut-être devrait-elle faire comme Axel et simplement dormir ? Mais ça lui donnait vraiment l'impression de perdre son temps, un temps libre bien trop rare et ainsi précieux à ses yeux. Et si elle allait chercher Roxas, histoire de savoir ce qu'il en était de lui ? Sur cette nouvelle résolution, la brune se redressa. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un portail sombre s'ouvrit à sa droite. Surprise, elle recula. Qui pouvait bien entrer dans sa chambre de cette façon ? Mis à part pour se rendre à la salle de réunion, chacun usait de ses jambes pour se déplacer dans la Citadelle. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas un simili vêtu de noir qui pénétra dans la pièce, mais bel et bien une jeune fille en blanc. Incrédule, Xion ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la blonde s'empressa de lui initier le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle éteignit ensuite la lumière tandis que le portail s'évaporait derrière elle.

« Naminé. chuchota Xion. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'avais envie de te voir. répondit la concernée en enlaçant sa camarade. »

Cette dernière soupira, avant de finalement lui rendre l'étreinte.

« Tu ne devrais pas, tu le sais. Si les autres te voient tu seras capturée.

-Je le sais. Mais tu me manquais trop. »

Souriant légèrement, attendrie, Xion ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur la joue de son amie -qui posa la sienne dessus en retour.

« Toi aussi, Naminé.

-Et puis j'ai fait en sorte de venir quand tu ne travaillais pas. Comme ça j'étais sûre qu'on ne serait pas dérangé.

-Comment savais-tu ?

-... J'ai disons... « emprunté » l'emploi du temps que Vexen avait laissé au Manoir Oblivion. »

Elle l'avait surtout récupéré après la mort du scientifique. Étant maniaque, ce dernier avait tendance à tout noter, et aussi les jours de repos -qui pour lui étaient plutôt les jours où il pourrait entièrement se consacrer à ses expériences douteuses.

« Tu n'auras pas de problème pour être venue ? demanda la brune, inquiète.

-Ça ira. Même si mon... ''gardien'' le remarque, il ne me fera rien. Il a encore besoin de moi.

-D'accord. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu ais des ennuies par ma faute.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai fait attention. On y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Tu es en vacance, non ? Alors tu peux aller où tu veux. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

-D'accord. »

Naminé ouvrit un nouveau couloir des ténèbres, dans lequel les deux jeunes filles s'engouffrèrent sans attendre. A la sortie de ce dernier Xion fut toutefois forcée de fermer les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière. Passant une main devant sa figure afin de se protéger, il lui fallu quelques secondes d'adaptation. Bientôt, les tâches floues de couleur verte et brune devinrent plus précises pour former des arbres. Un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle apprit à la jeune simili qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt. Elle avait déjà vu les bois de la Citée du Crépuscule, mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait aucun signe de civilisation. Seulement une flore verdoyante à perte de vue. A chaque fois qu'elle bougeait son regard, un nouveau détail lui apparaissait dans ce décors idyllique. Un oiseau à la gorge rouge sur une branche, une fleur bleue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant, l'ouverture d'un terrier.

Tout était nouveau ici. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la Citadelle. Et ce n'était pas seulement le paysage qui changeait. Les sons aussi. Alors qu'elle avait l'habitude du silence, presque oppressant, d'Illusiopolis, ici une multitude de bruit se faisait entendre. C'était calme, serein, mais on pouvait surprendre le sifflement d'un volatile, le chant d'un criquet, le souffle du vent -qui était d'ailleurs un délice quand il passait sur le visage. Sans parler des odeurs que dégageaient chaque plante ainsi que la rosé matinale.

Vraiment, Xion cru un instant être au paradis. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel endroit puisse exister.

« Où sommes-nous ? souffla-t-elle, comme de peur de briser l'enchantement des lieux si elle parlait trop fort.

-Ce sont_ Les Bois du Prince_. répondit Naminé.

-Un prince ? Quel prince ?

-Peut-être aurons-nous la chance de le voir. Mais viens. Tu n'as pas vu le plus beau. »

Curieuse, se demandant bien qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être plus beau que ce paysage, Xion suivit sa camarade. Elles parcoururent quelques mètres, pendant lesquels la brune admira chaque détail de la forêt, puis Naminé écarta un buisson.

« Baisse-toi pour passer. »

Obéissant, Xion s'exécuta. Se faufilant dans le trou ouvert par la blonde, et prenant garde à ne pas accrocher son manteau -elle se ferait réprimander si elle l'abimait, il ne lui fallu que quelque pas pour pouvoir à nouveau se redresser. Et là, elle eut le souffle coupé par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Alors que le sol était tapissé de fleurs dorées, un large ruisseau cristallin et scintillant coupait le chemin. En hauteur les rayons du soleil avait réussi à percer le feuillage des arbres centenaires, faisant briller la rosé qui s'était déposée un peu partout. C'était un tableau des plus féériques que Xion avait devant les yeux. Elle leva lentement une main, comme pour attraper la lumière.

« C'est magnifique.

-N'est-ce pas ? sourit Naminé. J'ai trouvé cet endroit par hasard, et j'ai eu aussitôt envie de te le faire partager.

-Merci. »

Souriant, Xion saisit la main de son amie, dont les mèches blondes brillaient au soleil et lui donnaient l'apparence d'un ange. Vraiment, c'était un beau cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Regarde ! lui fit soudainement Naminé, à voix basse toutefois. »

La brune suivit son regard émerveillé pour découvrir qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. De l'autre côté de la rive, se tenait une étrange créature. Grande et élancée, elle avait une fourrure jouant avec plusieurs nuances de châtain ainsi que d'imposantes cornes sombres sur le sommet de sa tête. Majestueuse, elle observait les deux filles sans bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Xion, certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sans-cœur.

-C'est le prince. »

Le prince ? Étonnée, elle détailla d'avantage la créature. Serait-ce comme dans le château de la Bête ? Un homme transformé en chose poilue ? Mais celui-ci n'était pas effrayant. Il avait l'air brave et noble. Derrière le « prince », elle aperçut alors une forme plus petite. C'était la copie de ce dernier, mais sans les cornes -du moins elles étaient bien plus courtes- et avec deux têtes de moins en hauteur. Sa robe était aussi plus claire. Sans doute était-ce son enfant.

Il y eut un échange de regard, puis dans un saut majestueux le plus grand disparut dans les bois, bientôt suivit du jeune. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Xion se rendit compte qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration tout le long de la contemplation de ces étranges êtres. Reprenant rapidement son souffle, elle se retourna vers Naminé dont le visage affichait un grand sourire.

« Tu te rends compte de notre chance ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir de si près.

-Je n'avais vu de chose pareille avant.

-C'est un cerf. expliqua la blonde. Et c'est lui qui est chargé de veiller sur la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas un homme alors ?

-Pardon ? Non, non. C'est bel et bien un animal à la base.

-Oh. D'accord. Il était vraiment beau en tout cas. C'était son enfant avec lui ?

-Sans doute, oui. »

Après cette rencontre, les deux similis s'allongèrent simplement dans l'herbe -se fichant d'être mouillées par la rosé, et goûtèrent à la quiétude des lieux. Si bien que Xion finit par somnoler. L'endroit était si agréable qu'elle y serait bien restée encore quelques jours. Hélas, cela ne lui était pas permis. A son réveil la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que l'herbe était sèche. De plus le soleil avait bougé dans le ciel. Dur retour à la réalité ; il était temps de rentrer. Un peu déçue, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'endroit où devait se tenir son amie, mais elle ne tomba que sur un tapis d'herbe vidé de son occupant. Naminé serait-elle partie sans l'attendre ?

« Tu es réveillée ? »

Sursautant, Xion se retourna pour faire face à la blonde qui lui souriait doucement.

« Tu m'as fait peur... J'ai cru que tu étais partie.

-Pardon. J'étais juste allée me rafraichir les jambes dans l'eau. »

La brune acquiesça, son regard un instant attiré par le ruisseau, avant de se relever.

« Il faut que je rentre maintenant. Mais merci beaucoup Naminé. J'ai vu de très belles choses grâce à toi aujourd'hui.

-Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire tendre. Puis, après quelques derniers mots et un frôlement de main, chacune repartit de son côté via un portail sombre. Cela avait été une belle journée pour Xion, et si elle avait vu des choses merveilleuses, la plus belle de toute avait sans conteste été Naminé.

Vivement les prochaines vacances.

**Suite dans le thème 22 ; Mother Nature**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! 8D Alors, combien d'entre-vous aurons reconnu le monde de Bambi ? \o Je me suis permise de le nommer au passage. Si vous vous demandez dans ce cas pourquoi Xion et Naminé ne se sont pas changées en biches ou autre, deux raisons. La première étant que je souhaitais qu'elles soient humaines, et la seconde est que je pars du principe que les manteaux, en plus de les protéger des couloirs obscurs -ça c'est officiel-, empêchent les mondes de les transformer. Ce n'est pas officiel du tout comme fait, mais c'est simplement la seule explication que j'ai quant au fait que Roxas n'était pas métamorphosé dans la Ville d'Halloween. Pour Naminé, vu qu'elle est constituée de vide, je pars du principe qu'elle est par défaut protégée de ce genre de chose.

Comme annoncé, ce thème aura donc une suite. Pour une fois vous n'aurez pas à attendre vu que cette dernière arrivera directement avec le prochain thème.

A la semaine prochaine. :3


	22. Mother Nature

Voici le thème 22, et comme annoncé c'est la suite du précédent. Ce n'est pas vraiment une suite directe, mais les deux sont liés. Je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous même.

Au passage, si cela intéresse certains, les thèmes 10 (Breathe Again) et 21 (Vacation) possèdent tous deux une illustration.

**10 ;** yumeless . deviantart (.com)/ art/Breathe-Again-316666535

**21 ;** yumeless . deviantart (.com)/ art/Vacation-323687670

(Enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses pour que les liens fonctionnent.) Je ferai sans doute d'autres dessins par la suite sur certains thèmes qui m'inspirent.

Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture. =)

**Pairing :** NamiShion

**Suite du thème 21.**

* * *

><p><span>Mother Nature<span>

La nature s'éveillait lentement. Alors que le soleil perçait à peine le feuillage des arbres, les terriers et nids commençaient à doucement s'animer. On pouvait entendre le clapotis de la rosé qui glissait le long des fleurs pour tomber dans les quelques flaques de neige fondue qui persistaient encore. Le printemps commençait.

C'était dans cette douce ambiance tamisée que Naminé avançait. A chaque pas, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe humide. Cette fraicheur était agréable. Elle laissa doucement ses mains effleurer les buissons, faisant tomber quelques gouttes d'eau au sol. La jeune fille aurait pu avancer longtemps ainsi, goûtant simplement la paisible atmosphère des lieux. Mais elle cherchait quelque chose de bien précis. De tout les mondes où elle aurait pu regarder, elle avait choisi celui-ci. Rien ne disait que le but de sa quête se trouvait vraiment là. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que ça serait le cas. C'était un lieu important pour toutes les deux après tout.

Le réveil de Sora était proche, Naminé n'avait donc elle-même plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. La blonde n'était pas idiote, elle savait très bien que Diz chercherait à l'éliminer une fois qu'elle aurait rempli son rôle. Elle ne se défendrait pas et accepterait cette punition. Après ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à Sora, Roxas, Neo et _elle_, ce n'était que justice après tout. Il fallait donc qu'elle profite du peu de temps qui lui était encore accordé.

Elle frissonna brusquement alors qu'elle venait de mettre un pied dans le ruisseau glacé. Mais elle ne chercha pas à le sortir, y posant même l'autre. Elle continua à avancer en suivant le sens du courant, si bien que l'eau finit par lui monter jusqu'aux genoux. C'était froid, mais agréable après un moment d'adaptation. Pour peu, elle se serait presque laissée aller à l'envie de se dénuder afin de se baigner. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Elle verrait au retour, peut-être. La jeune fille du ainsi marcher une bonne heure car la forêt s'était animée entre temps. Elle pouvait désormais entendre le chant des oiseaux ou apercevoir quelques écureuils sauter de branche en branche. Une poignée de poissons passa même entre ses jambes, la chatouillant. Puis enfin, elle vu ce qu'elle cherchait.

A quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait une biche à la robe ébène. D'un pas gracieux, cette dernière s'approcha de Naminé sans aucune crainte. Souriant, la blonde caressa doucement le museau de l'animal, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser jusqu'à ses joues.

« Tu es partie. Mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te trouver une dernière fois. »

L'image du cervidé s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à celle d'une jeune fille aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux étaient noirs. Naminé sourit.

« Xion. »

C'était elle sans l'être. Une dernière apparition, un petit bout d'elle, un dernier souvenir qu'elle avait caché ici, dans ces bois, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Ses derniers mots pour Naminé. La brune saisit doucement les mains posées sur ses joues, permettant au passage à son amie de constater qu'elles ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. Cela ne faisait que confirmer qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réelle.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. commença Xion. Le peu que j'ai laissé ici devra rejoindre Sora, lui aussi. Mais je tenais à te voir une dernière fois.

-Merci. souffla Naminé. »

Il y avait tellement à dire et si peu de temps, si bien que la blonde ne sut par quoi commencer. S'excuser ? Lui dire qu'elle était désolée ? Qu'elle aurait aimé trouver une autre solution ? Qu'elle s'en voulait ? Qu'elle aurait voulu éviter ça ? Non. Elles avaient si peu de temps, quelques minutes à peine, voir même moins. Il ne restait peut-être qu'une dizaine de secondes. Elles n'avaient pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne autre chose. Ce qu'elle souhaitait lui transmettre. Ce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui laisser. Son dernier présent. Alors, puisque les mots n'avaient pas leur place, puisqu'ils mettaient trop de temps à sortir, puisqu'ils étaient incapables de retranscrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait, Naminé posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Xion ferma les yeux et répondit tendrement à ce baiser qui voulait tout dire.

Merci pour tout. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Adieu. Et à bientôt.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la blonde alors qu'elle sentait sa camarade perdre consistance. Cette dernière, qui devenait transparente, lui offrit un dernier sourire tendre avant de finalement disparaître sans laisser de trace. Enfin si. Une seule. Dans la main de Naminé, se tenait un petit coquillage blanc. La vue troublée par ses yeux humides, la jeune simili eut toutefois un sourire.

« On se retrouvera dans une autre vie, Xion. »

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu. =)<p>

A la semaine prochaine.


	23. Cat

Je sais, je suis en retard. Pardoooooon ! _ Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette absence de deux semaines sans thème. Le fait étant que j'étais un peu occupée, j'ai simplement... oublié. J'ai complètement oublié de poster mes thèmes ces deux derniers vendredis alors qu'ils étaient prêts. T_T Pardon encore pour ce retard. Mais pour me rattraper, je vais publier trois thèmes d'un coup ; les deux en retard ainsi que celui d'aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Cat <span>

Ventus courrait à en perdre haleine. Les couloirs défilaient devant lui sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'en observer les détails. Droite, gauche, gauche, droite. Il ignorait vers où il se dirigeait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait fuir, et vite, pour le moment.

En temps normal, c'était un adversaire qu'il aurait pu défaire avec plus ou moins de facilité. Mais dans son état présent, c'était autre chose. Il avait fait une erreur de débutant, il avait baissé sa garde et s'était bêtement fait avoir. Une seule seconde inattention pouvait tout changer, et lui ça lui avait coûté son bras droit.

Le blond se battait contre des sans-cœurs à la base. Tout se passait bien au début, il maitrisait la situation et éradiquait bestioles après bestioles. Seulement, un nocturne rouge lança une boule de feu sur lui. Jusque là, pas de problème car il esquiva habillement l'attaque. Mais cette dernière continua son chemin jusqu'à toucher un meuble, qu'elle enflamma brusquement.

Surpris par l'incendie soudain, Ventus avait détourné quelques secondes les yeux de ses adversaires. Un des sans-cœurs en profita pour violemment lui griffer le bras droit. Le blond avait retenu un cris de douleur avant de rapidement faire disparaître son assaillant d'un coup de keyblade.

Il saignait abondamment et son bras était douloureux dès qu'il le bougeait. Étant donné que c'était le membre qui tenait son arme, il avait désormais un sérieux handicap. Et les ombres restantes se firent un malin plaisir de d'avantage le blesser alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à bloquer leurs assauts.

Le maître du vent avait tant bien que mal réussi à se débarrasser des sans-cœurs, mais il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait tellement forcé sur son bras blessé que rien que le bouger de quelques mini-mètres lui faisait un mal de chien. Malheureusement, il était out niveau magie pour faire un sort de soin, et il n'avait aucune potion avec lui. Il n'avait plus tellement l'habitude d'en avoir besoin à vrai dire, étant maintenant un puissant combattant. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas prendre de précaution en tout cas, se dit-il tout en soupirant. Peu importe qu'il avait déjà battu de redoutables adversaires, il pouvait lui aussi lui arriver de faire des erreurs. Et vraiment, il se traitait d'idiot pour avoir cru qu'il n'en ferait plus. Voilà où il en était maintenant.

Il poussa un soupir tout en faisant disparaître sa clef. Il allait falloir qu'il se repose un peu. Mais alors qu'il avançait pour trouver un endroit sûr, une présence se fit sentir dans son dos. Se retournant lentement, le blond écarquilla les yeux et pâlit. Devant lui se tenait un immense chat à la robe noire et grise ; Lucifer.

Et merd...

N'étant pas en état de combattre, le blond avait donc fui. Enfin, c'était sans compter que le matou avait bien l'intention d'en faire son déjeuner. Vraiment, de tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, pourquoi diable avait-il choisi le _Palais des Rêves_ ? Certes, il avait simplement voulu faire une ronde chez les princesses de cœur pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais réduit à la taille d'une souris dans ce monde ci, la moindre créature qui en temps normal serait inoffensive pouvait devenir un dangereux ennemi.

Et c'était donc là où en était Ventus ; à courir dans les couloirs de la maison pour sauver sa peau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un trou de souris en vitesse où il pourrait se réfugier. Mais le blond avait beau être rapide, il commençait à ralentir à cause de ses blessures. Et finalement, il arriva ce que le garçon redoutait tant ; un cul de sac.

Tout en jurant mentalement il se retourna pour faire face au félin qui avançait lentement vers lui, semblant prendre grand plaisir à le voir ainsi piégé. Ventus fit réapparaître son arme. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se battre. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il dans son état ?

Le matou bondit soudainement, dans le but d'atterrir sur lui, mais avant que le blond n'ait eut le temps de réagir le félin poussa un cri aussi surpris que furieux. Lucifer s'agitait comme il pouvait, actuellement piégé dans les airs par une main qui l'agrippait à la nuque.

« On dirait que j'arrive à temps. »

Ventus poussa un soupir de soulagement, se laissant tomber sur le derrière alors que sa keyblade s'évaporait.

« Merci. souffla-t-il tout en posant un regard empli de reconnaissance sur son sauveur. »

Le sauveur en question reposa le chat à terre avant de taper dans les mains pour faire fuir l'animal qui fila sans demander son reste, après avoir tout de même lancé un regard haineux au garçon. Roxas, car c'était bien lui, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait puis il se mit à genoux devant le blessé. Avec délicatesse, il le prit dans ses mains et l'amena à hauteur de son visage.

« Pas trop de mal ?

-J'ai le bras en compote mais j'ai connu pire.

-Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es retrouvé à cette taille.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ça me le fait à chaque fois que je viens dans ce monde. »

Roxas eut un faible sourire, un peu amusé, avant qu'une lueur verte ne s'échappe de ses mains pour entourer Ventus. Un sort de soin. Le maître du vent se sentit tout de suite mieux, ses plaies cicatrisant à vue d'œil alors que la douleur de son bras n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

« Merci.

-Je t'en prie. fit le simili en se redressant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici par contre ?

-Je suis rentré ce matin au Jardin Radieux, et quand j'ai demandé à Sora où tu étais il m'a dit que tu étais parti dans ce monde-ci. J'ai voulu aller à ta rencontre du coup, mais comme je ne le connaissais pas le chemin je me suis un perdu en route. Je ne pensais pas te trouver réduit à dix centimètres de haut en tout cas.

-Je crois que je suis sensé être une souris ici, ou un truc du genre.

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir à la _Terre des Lions_ avec nous la dernière fois.

-J'ai pas voulu prendre de risque.

-Peur de te faire manger si tu étais changé en mangouste ? plaisanta Roxas.

-Quelque chose du genre, oui.

-Mais je peux comprendre ce que ça fait. Au _Pays des Merveilles_ j'avais bu une potion pour rétrécir. Il y avait aussi un champignon qui faisait changer de taille.

-Étrange. Je ne suis jamais allé là bas.

-Je t'y emmènerai si tu veux.

-D'accord. Par contre, je ne serais pas contre le fait de rentrer. Je suis crevé, et j'aimerais bien retrouver une taille qui ne fasse pas de moi un casse-croute pour chat. »

Roxas eut un léger rire, avant d'ouvrir un portail sombre. Son camarade revêtit par la même occasion son armure. Si les similis avaient besoin de leur manteau pour ne pas être affectés par les ténèbres et ainsi ne pas disparaître, lui se devait de porter cette protection pour ne pas finir en sans-cœur. Certes, le fait que son cœur ne possède plus de part d'ombre le protègerait peut-être naturellement, comme c'était le cas des princesses de cœur, mais il ne préférait pas tenter l'expérience. Ne savait-on jamais.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est peut-être pas très avantageux comme taille, commenta Roxas en déposant son camarade au sol, mais je te trouve tout de même très mignon ainsi. »

A cet instant, et plus que jamais, Ventus fut heureux de porter son armure. En effet, cette dernière lui permit de masquer les rougeurs importantes qui venaient d'apparaitre sur ses joues aux mots de son ami.

* * *

><p>Je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à trouver une idée pour ce thème. Au final j'ai à nouveau opté pour un semi-canon. Plus que les ua et le canon, je crois que c'est ce que je préfère au final. n_n Pour vous donnez une idée, on peut dire que je prend une avance sur KH 3 dans cet os. Je suppose que tout le monde a été sauvé, papy Xehanort battu, et que la paix règne (et que les petits poneys règnent en maître sur le monde *sort*). Ce qui explique qu'on trouve Ventus et Roxas qui coexistent hors de Sora.<p>

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il est advenu de l'incendie provoqué par le sans-cœur, Roxas est tombé dessus en cherchant Ventus et il s'en est occupé._ *Invente n'importe quoi pour masquer le fait qu'elle avait oublié ce détail*_

__Comme promis, je poste les thèmes suivants tout de suite. :3


	24. No Time

Voici le thème 24. Bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>No Time<span>

Il avait lui même des défauts, faisait parfois des âneries, voir même pouvait blesser les gens par une parole maladroite. Mais dans l'ensemble, Ventus s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de calme et gentil. Toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui, ne s'énervant que rarement. Il était une personne sociable. Et pourtant, même à lui il pouvait arriver d'attendre les limites de sa patience. Surtout si on le prenait pour une bonne poire et qu'on se fichait de lui.

« J'ai pas le temps. »

C'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'il l'avait entendu en trois jours, et si son jumeau avait le malheur de prononcer cette phrase une fois de plus, il ferait un meurtre. Son jumeau ? Roxas, quinze ans, blond aux yeux bleus, et en pleine crise d'adolescence. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais le temps ? Collage d'ordinateur abusif. Et oui, au désespoir de Ventus, son frère était accro à son pc. Un vrai drogué de l'écran. Bon, il avait tout de même une vie sociale au lycée, mais dès qu'il rentrait à la maison son premier réflexe était d'allumer son portable et il n'en décollait plus jusqu'au soir -à peine pour venir manger. Pareil le matin. Il fallait toujours qu'il vérifie sa boite mail au moins une fois avant de partir en cours. Et du coup, forcément, dès que Ventus lui demandait un service ou lui proposait une activité, il avait droit à un « J'ai pas le temps » de son jumeau qui ne lui accordait même pas un regard.

Et là, franchement, il en avait marre.

« Roxas. soupira-t-il alors qu'il était assis sur son lit. Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.

-Hm.

-Tu passes ta journée sur cet écran. Pleins-toi d'avoir une vue mauvaise après, tu te défonces les yeux là dessus.

-Hm.

-Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

-Ouais, ouais... »

Se levant, Ventus s'approcha de son ainé qui restait concentré à s'abrutir devant l'ordinateur puis, brusquement, il lui arracha l'engin des mains et appuya sur le bouton pour l'éteindre.

« Ven ! cria Roxas en voyant son du s'envoler. Rends-le moi !

-Non. T'es pas capable de décrocher tout seul alors je t'aide.

-C'est pas vrai ! Rend ! »

Mais ne l'écoutant pas, Ventus déposa l'ordinateur dans un des tiroirs de la commode où il rangeait ses vêtements avant de fermer celui-ci à clef.

« Ventus ! s'énerva son frère en lui sautant dessus pour lui attraper la clef des mains.

-Rêve, je ne te la donnerai pas !

-J'étais en train de faire un truc ! »

S'en suivit une bagarre entre les deux garçons qui roulèrent au sol. Heureusement, avant qu'ils ne puissent réellement se blesser leur mère fut alertée par le bruit -ils avaient fait tomber une lampe en bousculant leur table de chevet. Bien entendu, elle s'empressa de séparer les deux garçons qui eurent droit tous les deux à une bonne réprimande et la confiscation de leur téléphone jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. A présent chacun posé sur son lit, ils se tournaient le dos.

« C'est ta faute. grogna Roxas

-Tu parles. Si tu restais pas toute la journée sur ton écran aussi.

-J'ai des trucs à faire, je t'ai dit.

-Tu parles. Jouer à des jeux onligne et passer ton temps sur des forums, c'est sûr que c'est super important.

-La ferme. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Faudrait que tu te réveilles surtout. C'est pas ça la vraie vie.

-Mais je sais ! Je m'amuse juste, fous-moi la paix. T'es chiant aussi à toujours me déranger !

-Et bien désolé de t'aimer ! répliqua sèchement Ventus. »

Surpris par cette réponse, Roxas ouvrit la bouche sans trouver quoi dire, si bien qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Ce dernier lui tournait toujours le dos.

« … Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là dedans ? demanda finalement l'ainé des jumeaux.

-J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi ! C'est si mal que ça ?! »

Le silence retomba alors, et Roxas put voir son frère avoir un léger sursaut.

« Ven, tu pleures ? »

Le manque de réponse répondit pour lui. Se levant finalement, le blond se rapprocha de sa moitié qu'il enlaça doucement.

« Pardon, Ven.

-Je m'en fiche. fit le cadet tout en se retenant de sangloter.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais pas.

-Rien à foutre. Tu restes collé devant ton ordi, t'as jamais le temps pour rien, et encore moins pour moi.

-Je... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais pas te faire pleurer.

-Hm. »

Il embrassa la joue de son cadet.

« Pardon. Je vais faire des efforts, d'accord ?

-Mouais... Mais la prochaine fois que tu me dis que t'as pas le temps, je te parle plus.

-D'accord. »

Essuyant ses larmes, Ventus finit par se blottir contre son frère qui sourit faiblement. C'était vrai qu'il était trop dépendant de son ordinateur. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer et continuer de clamer à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'était pas du tout accro. Mais était malgré tout conscient du fait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps sur le pc. Toutefois, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça affecterait son jumeau de la sorte. Sans doute qu'il n'avait rien vu parce qu'il s'enfermait complètement dans sa bulle dès qu'il touchait son clavier. Et pourtant, il aimait aussi son frère et ne voulait pas le perdre. Alors, il tâcherait de faire des efforts, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Ça ne serait pas simple pour lui de décrocher, mais il ferait de son mieux. Juste pour Ventus. Pour lui accorder un peu plus de temps.

* * *

><p>Voilà. :3<p>

Un petit thème spécial geek. Il est vrai qu'on se réfugie souvent sur l'ordinateur, mais il faut aussi penser à regarder autour de soi quand il y a des gens qui nous attendent. n_n


	25. Trouble Lurking

Et le 25. \o/ On retourne un peu vers nos deux demoiselles. :3

**Pairing :** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Trouble Lurking<span>

Dans les films, quand le héros a un problème qu'il ne veut pas avouer de peur d'être mal vu, on sait qu'il est stupide et qu'il devrait tout dire sans faire de détour. Ainsi, il éviterait plein de mal-entendus et soucis. Ses proches l'accepteront comme il est à la fin de toutes façons et il sera heureux. C'est toujours ainsi. Mais dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Les gens ne sont pas toujours compréhensifs ou gentils, tout ne se finit pas toujours bien. J'aurai aimé être une héroïne. Comme ça je n'aurai pas eu à me prendre autant la tête. J'aurais pu simplement dire les choses et tout le monde m'aurait souri. Mais je n'étais qu'un personnage sans importance de l'histoire.

Je n'avais personne pour me sourire.

Alors que je n'étais rien, on m'avait donné un nom. Une identité. Xion. Quatre lettres. C'était tout ce que je possédais. Mon seul bien. Mon unique trésor. Quatre petites lettres que je chérissais. La seule chose qui me rattachait à ce monde. Mais je n'étais rien d'autre que Xion. Je n'étais pas une jolie fille, ou une fille sympa, ni même une fille discrète. Juste Xion. C'est tout. La capuche toujours rabattue, j'essayai de me faire une place dans ce monde. J'obéissais aux ordres, dans l'espoir d'un jour évoluer.

Les autres étaient autre chose que des noms. Il avait un surnom. Un caractère. Un rang. Un but. Je n'avais rien de tout ça, seulement mes quatre lettres. Je les enviais. Si les gens de mon espèce était incomplet, alors j'étais sans doute la plus incomplète de toute. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi un être aussi insignifiant que moi existait. Je n'étais rien après tout. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru. Un jour j'ai découvert qu'être incomplet ne voulait pas dire être rien. Car ce jour là j'ai rencontré un rien. Mais ce rien possédait beaucoup de chose.

Elle avait un nom. Un visage. La beauté. Des sentiments. Un but. Des passions. Et bien d'autres choses. Je n'étais pas grand chose mais je n'avais que quatre lettres pour moi. Elle n'était rien mais elle possédait pourtant bien plus. Je ne savais pas quelle situation était la pire. Sans doute la mienne, car après tout je n'étais ni complète, ni un rien. Alors en tant que rien, n'était-elle pas plus parfaite que moi ? Je ne l'ai ni enviée, ni haï. Je l'ai adorée. Elle m'a fascinée. Je voulais être avec elle. Je voulais qu'elle me parle. Et en même temps, j'avais peur qu'elle me regarde. Moi qui n'avait que quatre lettres, je n'avais même pas de visage à offrir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre que sous cette capuche il n'y avait qu'un nom sans face. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Mais c'était moi qui avait peur. J'avais peur qu'elle me juge pour ce que j'étais. Un pas grand chose de quatre lettres.

Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis effacée dans l'ombre. J'ai caché le problème. J'ai fait en sorte d'ignorer le trou béant en moi qui me faisait si mal, au point de me persuader moi-même qu'il n'existait pas. Et j'ai ensuite réussi à obtenir autre chose qu'un nom. Un visage. Des amis. Des sentiments. J'ai changé. J'étais un peu plus complète. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Je ne suis pas devenue une héroïne. Mais au moment où je suis partie, je me suis demandée une chose. Si le pas grand chose que j'étais à l'époque s'était dévoilée à elle... M'aurait-elle acceptée ?

J'espère que oui.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. \o

Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que mes thèmes finissent trop en queue de poisson, mais j'aime bien ce genre de fin ouverte et un peu vague qui laisse le lecteur libre d'imaginer ce qu'il souhaite. x3 Mais promis, je vais essayer de faire des thèmes avec de vraies fins.

A la semaine prochaine. (Et j'essaie de ne pas oublier de poster cette fois. XD )


	26. Tears

Voici le thème 26. Je suis encore une fois désolée pour cette semaine de retard. J'aurais du publier vendredi dernier... mais il s'est trouvé que mon texte avait disparu. Je l'avais écrit à la main et quand j'ai voulu le recopier à l'ordinateur ; impossible de le retrouver. Cela m'ayant un peu énervée (j'en étais fière de ce texte ;_; il y avait de belles phrases dedans) je n'ai pas eu envie de le recommencer et j'ai donc laissé tomber.

Puisqu'il demeure introuvable -comme une andouille j'ai du le jeter à la poubelle sans faire attention-, j'ai donc écrit autre chose n'ayant rien à voir avec le texte initial pour ce thème. C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez. =)

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Tears<span>

Roxas posa une main sur sa joue. Elle était humide, et chaude aussi. Il observa ses doigts où s'était déposé un peu de l'étrange liquide. Il brillait à la lumière. Curieux, le garçon amena son index à ses lèvres et goûta. C'était salé. Un peu comme les glaces à l'eau de mer, mais sans le sucre pour adoucir. Il cligna des yeux et une nouvelle goutte en sortit, roulant le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton où elle s'effaça.

Attrapant sa manche dans son poing de façon à l'étirer, le jeune simili essuya ses yeux pleins d'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à voir correctement avec tout ça. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce liquide. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Axel quand il le verrait. Axel savait toujours.

Comme toutes les nuits, Roxas avait rêvé. Mais ça n'avait pas été le songe habituel où il voyait un garçon vêtu de rouge. Quelqu'un d'autre avait pris sa place. Il ne se souvenait pas de son visage, ni même de si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Tout ce qui lui restait était une douce sensation de chaleur et l'impression d'une présence familière. Il se rappelait en revanche que l'inconnu avait souri, mais ça avait été étrange. Ce n'était pas comme quand le simili passait du temps avec Xion et Axel, que l'un d'eux souriait et lui donnait envie de rendre cette expression. Ici, Roxas n'avait pas eu envie de sourire. Il avait senti quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, le besoin d'enlacer l'autre, de s'excuser et de lui promettre que tout irait bien. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à bouger, cette étrange sensation dont il ne connaissait pas le nom le paralysant. Puis il s'était simplement réveillé, les joues trempées.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux ne cessaient de se remplir d'eau. Il questionnerait Axel. Mais plus tard. Oui, plus tard. Car pour l'instant, à chaque nouvelle goûte qui dévalait son visage la chose qui serrait sa poitrine lui faisait un peu moins mal.

* * *

><p>On se retrouve au prochain thème. n_n<p> 


	27. Foreign

Bien le bonjour à tous et à toutes ! ça fait un moment que je n'avais rien publié. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais l'inspiration malheureusement. Toujours est-il que je vous poste le thème 27 pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça me donne un coup de boost pour écrire le reste de mes fictions.

Bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Foreign<span>

Lâchant un soupir, j'observai vaguement la bille en verre rouler entre mes doigts. Je venais de remporter le tournois de struggle et je m'étais réconcilié avec Hayner. Je devrais être fou de joie, et pourtant... Je glissai mon regard sur la fenêtre de ma chambre, constatant que la nuit était tombée. Je déposai la bille bleue sur mon bureau avant de de me redresser pour fermer les volets. L'air frais de la nuit vint me caresser le visage lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre. C'était agréable, si bien que je décidai de rester ainsi un moment. Mon regard se perdit dans l'immensité du ciel, s'attardant un instant sur la lune avant de suivre un chemin invisible tracé par les étoiles.

« _Tout va bien ?_ »

J'eus un léger sursaut et me retournai pour voir si quelqu'un était dans ma chambre avant de finalement réaliser d'où venait la voix. J'eus un sourire. Ça faisait un moment qu'_il_ ne s'était pas manifesté.

« Ça va, soufflai-je. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-_Vraiment ?_

-Oui. C'est tout.

-_Que s'est-il passé ? _»

Décidément, il n'allait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Bah, après tout... Je pouvais bien lui en parler. Les récents évènements avaient été irréalistes, au point que moi-même je ne savais pas démêler le vrai de l'illusion. Et comme j'avais été le seul à voir tout ça, je ne pouvais en discuter avec personne sous peine de passer pour un fou. Mais je supposais qu'une voix dans ma tête ne me jugerait pas. Une chose supplémentaire dont je ne pouvais décidément pas parler d'ailleurs. Qui sait, j'étais peut-être vraiment dingue.

« Je ne saurais pas le dire moi-même. Plein de choses, mais j'ignore si c'était réel ou juste moi qui déraille. Enfin, c'est sans doute le cas vu que je suis en train de parler tout seul.

-_Tu ne parles pas seul. Je suis là._

-Bon, je parle à une voix mystérieuse qui loge dans ma tête. C'est pas mieux. »

Je l'entendis rire. Ma remarque avait du l'amuser.

« _Un point pour toi. C'est vrai que je ne suis plus qu'une ''voix'' maintenant._

-Maintenant ?

-_Tu me racontes ta journée ?_ »

Je fis la moue. Dès qu'il commençait à se dévoiler un peu et que je posai une question sur lui, il se renfermait aussitôt et changeait de sujet. Il ne m'avait même pas donner son nom. Quitte à être fou, j'aurais bien aimé savoir à qui je m'adressai exactement. Enfin, j'avais l'habitude à présent.

« Puisque tu es dans ma tête, tu ne devrais pas déjà la connaître ?

-_Je dormais. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de fouiller dans tes souvenirs comme ça. Ce serait impoli._

-Merci, je suppose. »

Je me décidai à tout lui raconter. Les évènements étranges qui se produisaient en ville, les créatures blanches, les hommes en noirs, l'étrange individu qui ressemblait à une momie. Une fois que j'eus fini, un long silence s'installa. Il s'était rendormi ? Ou alors il ne me croyait pas ? Ça serait tout même un comble qu'une voix dans ma tête me pense fou... Je l'entendis finalement lâcher un soupir un peu triste.

« _J'avais espéré que tu serais en sécurité ici, mais on t'a retrouvé._

-On ? Qui ça, on ?

-_Pour l'instant, tâche juste de continuer ta vie comme si de rien n'était._

-Mais-

-_S'il te plait._ me coupa-t-il. _Profites-en simplement. Le rêve ne durera pas éternellement. Et aussi cruel soit-il, tu as bien le droit d'en profiter un peu._

-De quoi tu parles ?

-_Roxas, s'il te plait. Fais juste ce que je te dis._

-Non ! J'en ai marre ! Je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe et je veux des réponses ! Si tu sais quelque chose, alors dis-le moi !

-._.. Je suis désolé. Dans l'état actuel des choses, même si je parlais tu ne me croirais pas. Les réponses te viendront progressivement._ »

Je lâchai un soupir et passai une main sur ma figure.

« Tu ne me diras rien du tout ?

-_Je suis désolé._

-Même pas un indice ?

-_... Ne fais pas confiance à l'homme qui ressemble à une momie. Et ne suis pas Axel._

-Axel ? C'était... Le type en noir qui est apparu pendant le tournois ?

-_Oui. Tu peux croire ses mots, mais ne le suis pas. Tu serais à nouveau prisonnier._

-De qui ?

-_Tu comprendras plus tard. Je vais te laisser maintenant._

-Attend ! Je veux en savoir d'avantage !

-_Je suis désolé. Mais n'ais pas peur de ce qui t'attend. Je serai avec toi._ »

Brusquement, je me sentis seul. Il était parti. Je baissai les yeux. Au final je ne savais rien de plus, il ne m'avait donné que quelques vagues indications sans réelles réponses. S'il savait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi refuser de me le dire ? Je lâchai un soupir. J'en avais marre de ne rien comprendre. Je fermai finalement la fenêtre avant d'éteindre la lumière et de m'allonger sur mon lit. En fait, le plus bizarre dans tout ça était sans doute que je venais de passer plusieurs minutes à parler dans le vide. Mais en même temps... j'avais la sensation que cette voix dans ma tête était plus qu'une voix. Que ce n'était pas juste mon cerveau qui délirait. Comme si c'était... Comme si je parlais à un ami. A quelqu'un de proche, même si je n'étais même pas fichu de connaître son nom.

Je fermai les yeux. Oui. C'était comme si ce n'était pas un étranger avec qui je parlais, mais une personne chère dont j'aurais oublié le nom.

* * *

><p>Si habituellement je suis l'hypothèse comme quoi lors de la naissance de Roxas, le cœur de Ventus est resté en Sora, j'ai décidé pour ce thème là de faire l'inverse. A savoir que le coeur de Ventus aurait suivi notre petit simili.<p>

J'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu. On se retrouve au prochain thème, en espérant que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à le publier que celui-ci.


	28. Sorrow

Voici le thème 28, rien que pour vous. =D Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mais je vais poster les thèmes de façon aléatoire à présent. Je ne suis plus assez présente sur mon ordinateur pour avoir un rythme régulier de publication et d'écriture. Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps sur diverses fictions, vous savez déjà que je peux être très lente à poster selon les périodes. Mais un peu de patience, je finis toujours par publier. ;)

**Pairing :** Venroku

* * *

><p><span>Sorrow<span>

Ça allait faire maintenant quelques semaines que notre aventure était finie, que Sora était retourné sur l'Île du Destin avec Riku et Kairi. Les trois amis avaient retrouvé un quotidien paisible, sans danger, où il s'agissait juste de s'amuser avec ses camarades et d'aller à l'école. Le quotidien auquel j'avais eu droit pendant quelques malheureux jours. Quelque part, j'étais envieux de Sora. Pour lui, tout cela était bel et bien réel. Personne ne trafiquait ses souvenirs et ne le plongeait dans une illusion. Tout ça était vrai, c'était du solide, ça ne disparaîtrait pas en quelques secondes. J'aurais voulu que ça soit aussi le cas pour moi. Toutefois, même si ce n'était pas vraiment _moi_ qui agissait, j'étais reconnaissant envers mon double qui me permettait de découvrir ce qu'était vraiment une vie normale.

Pour moi qui n'avait jamais connu que les missions de l'organisation, je devais avouer que c'était tout nouveau. Il y avait notamment beaucoup de vacances. Je me souviens n'en avoir eu qu'une ou deux fois, mais Sora lui en avait toutes les semaines, et ça durait deux jours ! Si je ne voyais pas ce qu'on pouvait bien faire avec autant de temps libre, mon original me le montra toutefois bien vite. Balade sur l'île, baignade dans la mer, combat amicaux avec Riku -Tidus n'était plus tellement un adversaire valable pour lui-, pèche, sortie en ville, etc.. Je regrettais d'avoir gaspiller mes rares jours de congé à les passer tout seul en mangeant une glace. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé faire avec Axel et...

…

…

J'avais toujours le vague souvenir d'une autre présence à mes côtés du temps de l'organisation, et pourtant, jamais je n'arrivais à poser un visage ou un nom dessus. Enfin, peut-être que cela me reviendrait plus tard.

Par ailleurs, Sora et moi ne communiquions pas vraiment. Non pas que l'un de nous y mettait de la mauvaise volonté, au contraire, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à sentir ma présence ou à entendre ma voix. Sans doute que moi-même je m'y prenais mal. Après tout, j'avais essayé durant toute notre aventure de m'affirmer mais il n'y avait eu que de rares fois où j'avais réussi à transparaître à travers lui. Quant à notre « rencontre » en face à face avant le combat contre Xemnas... Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'avais réussi ce tour de main. Sans doute que Naminé m'avait un peu aidé.

De ce fait, sans personne à qui parler, je devais avouer m'ennuyer un peu. Alors je passais mon temps à dormir ou à suivre la vie de Sora en simple spectateur. C'était d'ailleurs assez amusant de le voir se poser devant son miroir et de froncer les sourcils pour se concentrer, essayant en vain de capter ma présence. Ses mimiques étaient du genre comiques dans ces moments là, mais je doutais qu'il s'en rende compte.

Un jour, alors que je ressassais quelques vieux souvenirs de l'organisation, je sentis une présence inhabituelle dans le cœur du châtain. Il y avait... quelque chose. Caché tout au fond, dans un coin si petit et si discret que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusque là. J'ignorais ce que ça pouvait être, mais cette chose dégageait beaucoup... de tristesse. Rien qu'à m'approcher de l'endroit j'avais envie de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Des vagues de regrets m'envahissaient à chaque fois que je faisais un pas de plus vers la tanière de la chose sans pour autant que je leurs trouve une raison.. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se cacher dans les tréfonds du cœur de Sora ? Je l'ignorais, mais en tout cas ça n'appartenait pas à mon double. Ça lui ressemblait tout en étant différent. Et puis, jamais je n'avais senti un tel désespoir chez lui. Cela appartenait forcément à quelqu'un d'autre.

Après encore un pas, je me effondrai sur le chemin de verre, sentier du cœur, les larmes emplissant mes yeux. C'était juste... affreux. Toute cette douleur, cette peine, cette tristesse... C'était bien trop pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à lutter contre. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Quand soudain, le sentiment qui me paralysait s'effaça d'un seul coup comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Je restai sans bouger encore quelques secondes, le temps de revenir à moins et de retrouver mon souffle. Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Tremblant légèrement, mon corps encore sous le choc, je me redressai faiblement. C'était quoi, ça ?! Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Mais je n'eus l'occasion d'approfondir la question qu'une voix me parvint.

« Pardon de t'avoir fait peur. Je ne voulais pas. »

Ça venait de derrière. Je me retournai sans attendre... pour ne croiser personne. Enfin, il y avait bien quelque chose, mais... C'était une espèce de balle lumineuse qui flottait dans l'air. Perplexe, je tendis une main vers elle et elle s'avança d'elle-même pour prendre place dans le creux de ma paume. C'était chaud, mais je ne sentais pas de poids concret. J'avais à peine la sensation de la toucher. Était-ce ceci qui venait de me parler ?

« Tu vas bien ? »

Pas de doute cette fois, la voix venait bien de cette étrange sphère. Mais le détail qui m'interpella, me choqua même, était que cette voix.. c'était la mienne. Je ne l'avais pas réalisé dans un premier temps, mais là j'en ai sûr. Aussitôt, une foule de questions m'envahirent. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Devant mon manque de réponse la boule s'éleva alors à hauteur de mon visage, me surprenant et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul.

« Qu... Qui es-tu ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

-Je suis Ventus. Mais tu peux juste m'appeler Ven. »

Ventus... Ce nom ne me disait rien. J'acquiesçai sans chercher plus loin que ça. J'avais d'autres questions en tête plus importantes que de chercher si j'avais déjà entendu son nom quelque part ou non.

« Pourquoi... tu es là ? C'est le cœur de Sora.

-Oh. Ma présence te dérange ? Demanda-t-il sur ton semblant inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais... il ne devrait y avoir que moi... Tu... tu es un simili ? Demandai-je innocemment, comme si cette réponse me semblait la plus évidente. »

Ma question sembla l'amuser. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de visage face à moi, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'imaginais sans mal un sourire de sa part et je rougis légèrement. C'était peut-être idiot comme supposition.

« Non, je suis humain.

-... Tu ressembles plus à une boule, marmonnai-je tandis que je cherchais à reprendre contenance.

-C'est parce que mon corps n'est pas là. Seul mon cœur a rejoint Sora.

-Comment ça ?

-... c'est une longue histoire. Nous en parlerons une autre fois. »

A son ton hésitant, je compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait envie de parler. Peut-être que cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs ? … Enfin. Avoir son cœur et corps séparés était déjà un mauvais souvenir en soit pensai-je.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demandai-je alors plutôt.

-Hm... je n'ai pas tenu le compte exact. Mais depuis très longtemps.

-Avant que je n'arrive ?

-Déjà avant que tu naisses.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Je suis ici depuis bien longtemps à présent. »

Je me fis silencieux, pensif. Depuis longtemps, déjà avant ma naissance... ça faisait facilement plus d'un an. Et à l'entendre, c'était bien plus d'un an. Combien de temps avait-il passé ici, tout seul ? Je me sentis une monté de compassion pour lui. Je savais combien c'était dur d'être seul, sans contact avec l'extérieur, sans personne avec qui parler... et pour lui ça avait été pendant bien plus de temps que moi. J'en venais à demander comment il avait pu tenir.

« Sora sait que tu es ici ?

-C'est lui qui m'a accueilli en lui. Mais depuis le temps, sans doute qu'il m'a oublié.

-... Toute la tristesse que j'ai ressenti en arrivant ici, c'était à toi ?

-... Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas que ça t'affecte de la sorte... J'étais en train de dormir et j'ai mis du temps à te sentir approcher.

-C'est... ce n'est rien. »

J'observai un moment la boule de lumière, que j'avais à présent compris être un cœur, devant moi. Ventus donc. Ven. Il y avait beaucoup de zone d'ombre sur cette existence, et sans doute que lui savait tout de moi s'il était là depuis si longtemps. Cela me parut injuste... mais je me dis que j'aurais tout le temps d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Et quelque part, un petit espoir s'illumina en moi. Je n'allais plus être seul. J'eus un léger sourire.

« Dans ce cas Ventus... Je n'ai pas de glace à te proposer, mais on pourrait devenir ami. »

Oui, pour moi, toutes les amitiés commençaient avec une glace échangée. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas moyen d'en obtenir ici. J'aurai aimé lui faire goûter ce mélange sucré-salé que j'aimais tant. Mais tant pis, je ferai sans cette fois-ci.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, me répondit Ventus. »

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'il était réellement heureux de ma proposition, et ça me fit plaisir. J'avais tout un tas de questions à lui poser encore, mais cela viendrait plus tard. Pour le moment, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête.

A présent que nous étions amis, je pourrai faire en sorte que la prochaine fois qu'il dorme... ce ne soit plus des cauchemars qui rythme ses pensées, mais des rêves heureux. Oui. Je pourrai faire ça.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit thème sans prétention. (Ce n'est pas évident de toujours trouver les idées en fonction du thème.)<p>

On se retrouve à ma prochaine publication.


	29. Happiness

Me revoici pour le thème 29. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur de mes textes, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour votre lecture.

**Pairing :** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Happiness<span>

Aujourd'hui, on était mardi. Le jour où j'allais voir ma grand-mère une fois les cours finis et où je goûtais avec elle. C'était mon jour favoris, et malgré mes quatorze ans j'étais encore très proche d'elle. Je l'adorais. A peine la sonnerie annonçait la fin de la journée que je me précipitai hors de ma salle de classe, mon sac préparé à l'avance alors que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Saluant rapidement mes amis, j'avais filé du lycée aussi vite qu'un lapin et déjà j'étais en chemin. Il me fallut toutefois une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre la maison de ma grand-mère, éloignée du centre ville je devais prendre un bus pour y aller.

Quand je fus enfin sur place, le sourire sur mon visage ne se défit pas. Je poussai le vieux portail, autrefois d'un noir ébène et à présent rouillé par le temps, pour pénétrer dans le jardin. Malgré son âge avancé, ma grand-mère l'entretenait toujours. L'herbe était verte et bien coupée et plusieurs carrés de fleurs plus jolies les une que les autres s'y trouvait. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais adoré jouer dans ce jardin qui me paraissait alors bien plus grand à l'époque. Mais quand bien même il n'était pas très volumineux, c'était sans doute le plus beau de tout le quartier. Du moins, d'après moi.

Je m'approchai alors de la grande maison aux murs blancs, à présent un peu tachés. Si s'occuper du jardin était une chose, repeindre la maison en était une autre pour une personne âgée après tout.

J'ouvris la porte en bois et fit mon premier pas dans la maison. Une douce odeur de cannelle et de pâtisserie chaude m'accueillit, me donnant faim malgré moi. Lâchant un « Je suis là ! » tout en déposant mon sac à terre, je m'empressai de rejoindre le salon où je savais ma grand-mère assise dans son fauteuil à m'attendre avec une coupole de gâteaux tout juste sortis du four et un chocolat, chaud ou frappé selon la saison.

C'était une vielle dame de maintenant quatre-vingt six ans, mais malgré son âge elle me semblait toujours resplendissante. Ses longs cheveux, autrefois d'un blond à faire pâlir d'envie toutes les filles que je connaissais, brillaient maintenant de blanc et étaient tressés de façon à retomber le long de son épaule. Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi vivant que dans sa jeunesse et son visage, bien que marqué par le temps, affichait toujours un grand sourire chaleureux.

Après l'avoir embrassée, je m'installai sur le petit fauteuil à ses côtés et saisis un biscuit. Cookies aujourd'hui, miam ! Elle me posa diverses questions plus banales les unes que les autres, comment avait-été ma journée, est-ce que j'avais bien écouté à l'école, si mes parents n'étaient pas trop sévères avec moi... Mais j'adorais parler avec elle. Et surtout quand elle se mettait à me raconter des histoires. Elle en avait toujours plein et semblait ne jamais pouvoir tarir d'idée.

Alors que nous discutions, je remarquai un petit coffret en bois sombre posé sur une commode. Je l'interrogeai aussitôt sur sa nature, ne l'ayant jamais vu avant. Elle eut un sourire tendre et m'expliqua que c'était sa boite à souvenir qu'elle gardait précieusement et qu'elle avait voulu en revoir le contenu aujourd'hui. J'eus un petit sourire, trouvant cela mignon, avant qu'elle ne me demande de l'attraper. Je m'exécutai sans attendre. Le coffret fut léger à ma grande surprise, et je pus observer que le couvercle était finement décoré, des formes harmonieuses étaient gravées dans le bois. Je le donnai à ma grand-mère avant de retourner m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle l'ouvrit sans tarder et je découvris à l'intérieur une foule de photos, plus quelques petits objets comme des billes par exemple. Elle en prit une au hasard et me la tendit. Dessus, il y avait une bande adolescents tout souriant. L'un d'eux, un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, tenait un petit trophée dans la main. Mon attention fut toutefois attirée par une jeune fille blonde à l'allure plus réservée. J'écarquillai les yeux.

« C'était toi mamie ?! M'exclamai-je.

-Oui, je devais avoir environ ton âge sur cette photo.

-Ce que tu étais jolie ! Tu devais avoir du succès avec les garçons. C'est ta bande d'amis sur la photo ? »

Elle eut un petit rire et acquiesça à ma question. Elle me cita ensuite divers noms que j'oubliais au fur et à mesure. Elle m'expliqua que le garçon du milieu, Roxas, avait gagné une compétition locale de struggle. Je n'avais aucune idée ce que c'était, mais je ne posai pas la question. Le sport n'avait jamais été ma passion première. Elle me montra alors une autre photo. Cette fois, c'était un groupe de filles à la plage. Je reconnus une nouvelle fois ma grand-mère, mais la photo semblait moins vieille. Les filles à ses côtés, et elle comprise, avait des lignes à faire jalouser beaucoup de mes camarades. Surtout celle aux cheveux bleus, sans doute une coloration, qui avait l'air d'être la plus âgée du groupe. Moi même, j'étais un peu envieuse. J'avais des boutons d'acnés, au moins trois kilos en trop et toujours pas de poitrine. En plus, mes cheveux bruns étaient tout le temps secs. Je n'avais rien d'un top model comparé à ces filles. Sans doute que si nous avions été de la même époque, elles n'auraient jamais accepté que je traine avec elles.

J'eus droit à d'autres photos de divers événements. Et au fur et à mesure, je notai un détail. Il y avait une fille avec de courts cheveux noirs sur quasiment toutes les photos où se trouvait ma grand-mère. Je crois même les avoir plusieurs fois vues se tenir la main.

« Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je finalement en pointant la fille en question. »

Ma grand-mère eut alors un sourire empli de nostalgique alors qu'elle regardait la photo.

« Elle s'appelle Xion, me dit-elle.

-... C'était ta meilleure amie ? Tentai-je.

-Oh, elle était bien plus que ça pour moi. Ce fut le grand amour de ma vie. »

J'écarquillai les yeux sans comprendre. Hein ? Quoi ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle été sortie avec elle ? Même si c'était une fille ? Mais, mais... et papy alors ? Elle eut un petit rire devant ma mine déconfite.

« J'ai aimé ton grand-père. Neo a toujours été là pour moi et je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur mari que lui. Je ne méritai certainement pas son attention après ce que je lui avais fait, mais il ne m'en a jamais voulu. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais si j'aimais Neo, c'était différent de ce que j'avais avec Xion. Nous étions inséparables, et quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous étions promis de toujours nous retrouver. J'aurais aimé finir cette vie avec elle, mais elle nous a quitté bien trop tôt.

-... Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je bien que j'avais une foule d'autres questions.

-Un malheureux accident de voiture alors qu'elle avait trente ans. Elle est morte sous le coup. Attend, je vais te montrer une photo d'elle. »

Je n'osai lui demander autre chose, comme pourquoi mon grand-père aurait du lui en vouloir par exemple, et attendis patiemment. Elle me montra alors une photo d'elle et Xion. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans. Ma grand-mère portait une magnifique robe branche en décolleté avec des bords en dentelle. On aurait dit une vrai princesse. Xion avait une robe ébène pour sa part et je dus avouer qu'elle était magnifique dedans. De plus, ici elle possédait une longue chevelure qui lui allait jusqu'aux reins. Je devais bien l'avouer, mais les deux femmes sur cette photo étaient plus que belles. J'en venais à me demander si la génétique existait vraiment, car je n'avais rien hérité de la beauté de ma grand-mère.

« Où était-ce ?

-C'était chez Kairi. Nous avions organisé une soirée pour le nouvel an et avions choisi de nous habillé en robe de soirée et smoking pour les garçons. C'était elle qui avait donné l'idée, elle voulait faire un bal. Je me souviens d'ailleurs que Sora avait du mal à mettre son consume et c'était Riku qui avait dû lui attacher sa cravate.

-Vos amis saviez que toi et Xion... vous étiez... ?

-Oh mais bien sûr.

-Ça ne les dérangeait pas ?

-Et pourquoi cela aurait-il dû ? »

Là, elle marquait un point. Maintenant il était vrai que l'homosexualité n'était plus un tabou et qu'on pouvait même se marier entre gens du même sexe, mais les esprits n'étaient pas encore tous ouverts à l'idée. Et je savais qu'à l'époque de ma grand-mère, les gens étaient bien plus fermés et incompréhensifs sur ce sujet.

« Nous étions un groupe très ouvert, m'expliqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, Axel et Roxas se fréquentaient eux aussi. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas revu, mais nous nous sommes envoyés des lettres pendant très longtemps. De même avec les autres. J'ai gardé précieusement toutes nos correspondances.

-Mais maintenant, vous ne vous parlez plus ? »

Elle eut un sourire un peu triste et je devinai sa réponse avant même qu'elle ne la formule.

« Beaucoup sont déjà partis pour le grand voyage, comme ton grand-père. Le seul qui soit encore là est Sora. Il a toujours été celui de nous tous qui avait le plus d'énergie. Nous nous envoyons encore régulièrement des lettres.

-Vous ne pourriez pas vous voir en vrai ?

-Oh, tu sais ma chérie, à notre âge ce n'est pas facile de voyager. Je ne suis plus capable de conduire et ma vue a baissé. J'adorerai le revoir, mais il habite à l'autre bout du pays. Les seuls fois où nous nous voyons à présent, c'est triste à dire, sont lors des enterrements de nos amis. La prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons... l'un de nous mettra l'autre en terre.

-Dis pas ça... Tu as encore de belles années devant toi. »

Elle me fit un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Caroline, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de Kingdom Hearts ?

-Ah, oui. C'est ton histoire sur le cœur des mondes, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et grâce à lui, j'ai eu une longue vie. J'en ai eu plusieurs.

-Comment ça ? C'est juste un conte.

-Oh non ma chérie. Il existe bel et bien. Et nous tous, fit-elle en me montrant une photo où tout son groupe d'amis était présent, lors de notre première vie nous avons fait la promesse de nous retrouver lors d'une autre vie. Nous nous sommes toujours fait cette promesse. Et Kingdom Hearts nous a entendu. Nous avons tous connus la tristesse, la peur, la violence... des existences ont été volées, oubliées... Et Kingdom Hearts nous a offert à tous une autre chance d'avoir une vie heureuse. Il nous en a offert de nombreuses autres. Alors, quand mon heure viendra, je n'aurais pas peur. Car je sais que je les retrouverai tous. »

Cette conversation avec ma grand mère m'est restée pendant très longtemps en tête. Je restais pensive quant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je ne savais si c'était vrai ou si ce n'était que les fabulations d'une dame âgée qui commençait à confondre la réalité avec les contes qu'elle racontait.

Deux semaines plus tard, on l'avait retrouvée éteinte dans son grand fauteuil. Un sourire apaisé sur ses lèvres. On pouvait facilement dire qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur en sentant la mort venir. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à en craindre.

Lors de son enterrement, je tenais dans mes bras son coffret à souvenir. J'avais beaucoup pleuré quand j'avais appris sa mort, mais je m'étais promise de ne pas verser une larme lorsqu'on la mettrait en terre. Que ses histoires soient vraies ou non, je savais que ma grand-mère avait eu une vie très heureuse, et je lui souhaitais que la prochaine le soit tout autant. Je laissai le coffret à souvenir sur sa tombe.

Je me souviens qu'au moment de mon départ j'ai vu un vieux monsieur poser une rose blanche à côté de la boite à souvenir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et le seul détail de lui que je retenus furent ses yeux bleus. Mais je n'y prêtai pas attention et me dépêchai de rejoindre ma mère.

Bien plus tard, en retournant voir ma grand-mère, je remarquai quelques mots gravés sur sa pierre tombale.

« On se retrouvera tous dans une autre vie. »


	30. Under the rain

Voici le thème 30, dont j'ai aussi grandement apprécié l'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. ^_^

**Pairing :** VenRoku

* * *

><p><span>Under the Rain<span>

La pluie. C'est froid, ça mouille. Ça glace jusqu'au plus profond de soi-même. Parfois, elle est silencieuse. Elle s'écoule sans un bruit et est aussi légère qu'une plume. Douce brume, elle ne veut pas être vue, elle se cache des regards indiscrets. Il lui arrive aussi de chanter une mélodie que peu peuvent comprendre, chaque goûte raisonnant sur le sol étant une nouvelle note. Mais elle peut aussi frapper la terre comme si elle voulait la fracasser. Comme si dans un accès de violence elle crachait sa rage au monde. Comme si elle enfonçait mille aiguilles dans la chaire de celle qui l'a fait naître. Comme si elle avait besoin de déverser toute sa souffrance. Comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un avec qui la partager pour l'oublier.

Les larmes sont chaudes et douces, emportant lentement mais sûrement la peine avec elles. La pluie est brutale et claquante. Elle nous secoue de tout notre être, telle une bonne gifle qui ouvre les yeux. Elle réveille. Elle brule la peau par sa puissance, ouvre au fer rouge les plaies qu'on essayait de cacher pour ensuite mieux les lécher. Ça fait mal mais on reste incapable de bouger, incapable de lui échapper. Sa morsure soulage comme si le ciel pleurait avec nous. Elle dissimule les larmes sur les joues et apaise les tremblements de colère par son étreinte glacée.

Elle chasse la haine et laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Celui des regrets, de la peine, de la tristesse. Tous ces maux qu'elle ne peut guérir. Mais elle reste avec nous pour pleurer, elle nous accompagne dans notre chagrin. Elle nous fait nous sentir un peu moins seul.

La pluie. Roxas la connait bien. Elle est à la fois sa meilleure amie et sa pire ennemie. Il aime tout comme il déteste sentir son eau le tremper jusqu'aux os, faire tomber ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux fatigués de pleurer. Elle est là, avec lui. Mais sa douceur glacée lui rappelle sans cesse qu'_il_ n'est pas là. S'_il _était venu, il ne serait pas à subir la présence de la pluie en cet instant. Mais il est seul. C'est juste lui et la pluie. A l'identique de la veille et des soirs précédents. _Il_ n'est jamais venu. Seul le cri de la pluie lui a toujours répondu. Un cri déchirant. Comme si elle souffrait. Et puisqu'elle était toujours présente au rendez-vous, Roxas pensait qu'elle désirait avoir mal avec lui. Il avait mal lui aussi. Et il avait aussi besoin de partager cette douleur. Alors la pluie lui faisait du bien. Et paradoxalement, chaque goûte de plus qui tombait au sol lui brisait un peu plus le cœur. Car chaque goûte de plus était quelques secondes de plus sans _lui_.

Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, l'adolescent le fit quitter son état de veille afin d'avoir connaissance de l'heure. Plus de vingt-trois heures. _Il_ ne viendrait pas ce soir non plus. Résigné, le blond fit un pas -qui éclata une flaque d'eau, comme pour se défouler sur la pluie-, puis un autre. Les autres suivirent sans attendre, le guidant vers le chemin du retour. Il essaierait encore demain. Il l'attendrait à nouveau. Il l'attendrait toujours. Tant que la pluie serait là pour le soutenir, il attendrait.


	31. Flowers

Bonjour à tous ! ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté et je m'en excuse. J'ai enfin eu l'inspiration pour le thème 31 ! D'ailleurs, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez sans mal ce qui m'a inspiré.

Au passage, si vous voulez suivre l'avancement de mes écrits je vous invite à aller voir mon tumblr ; ** : / / yumeless . tumblr . com **(retirez les espaces)

Je vous laisse découvrir cet écrit, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

**Pairing :** NamiShion

* * *

><p><span>Flowers<span>

« C'est un bien beau bijou, commenta Xion en faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un saphir rose ?

-C'est un diamant coloré, lui apprit son amie. »

Namine s'approcha, reprenant délicatement le collier dans ses mains. Il était composé d'une chaine en or blanc et d'un pendant ayant la forme d'une rose en diamant. Une pierre rare et chère, que seuls ceux issus de la haute bourgeoisie pouvaient se permettre d'acheter.

« Il paraît qu'il appartenait à une reine, dit Naminé.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, sourit Xion. Tu veux le prendre avec toi ?

-Non. Je déteste ce bijou. Il représente tout ce que je veux fuir, et puis il est horriblement lourd. En fait, je voudrais que tu me dessines avec.

-D'accord.

-Juste avec ça. Comme une de tes filles françaises. »

En comprenant ce que sous-entendait la blonde, Xion put sentir ses joues rosir. Mais gardant son professionnalisme, elle hocha simplement la tête. Tandis que Naminé allait se changer dans le cabinet, la brune regarda autour d'elle. C'était un salon finement décoré de rouge et d'or. On voyait bien que c'était une suite de première classe. Quand elle pensait à sa cabine qu'elle devait partager avec trois autres personnes et qui était juste assez grande pour contenir deux lits superposés... Toutefois, ça ne plaisait pas à la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas habitué à travailler avec un éclairage artificiel et elle n'avait que faire du luxueux mobilier autour d'elle. Quand elle dessinait, elle ne faisait jamais de fond, elle ne se concentrait que sur son modèle. D'ailleurs, il serait temps qu'elle s'occupe de la mise en scène.

La jeune fille déplaça les meubles pour faire de la place au centre de la pièce. Puis elle mit un grand canapé au motif fleuri face à la lumière d'une des lampes du séjour. Ça lui semblait être un bon angle de vue. Elle vint ensuite placer une chaise devant pour s'y installer ainsi qu'une table où poser son matériel. Déroulant une pochette en tissu, Xion en sortit un fusain qu'elle tailla et prit son bloc de dessin. Elle eut un sourire. Dessiner une dame de la haute bourgeoisie lui changerait des prostituées de Paris pour sûr.

Naminé entra alors dans la pièce uniquement vêtue d'un peignoir brun. Elle fit quelques pas en direction du canapé et elle laissa glisser le vêtement le long de son corps. Ses épaules furent dévoilées, ses bras, puis ses seins qui se dressèrent instantanément sous l'effet du froid. Juste au dessus d'eux, le bijou se tenait fièrement. Vint ensuite sa fine taille qui se couvrit de chair de poule avant que ses hanches généreuses ne soient dévoilées. Puis le tissu caressa ses cuisses avant de tomber au sol. Elle était nue, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant et aussi pure que la Sainte Vierge. Xion ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard quelques secondes, ce qui fit rougir la blonde.

« Je me mets sur le canapé ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Allonge-toi. Oui. »

Mal à l'aise, même si c'était elle qui l'avait demandé c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, Naminé s'installa sur le canapé. Elle chercha maladroitement sa position, mais Xion la guida. La jeune femme plia légèrement les jambes, elle offrit ses côtes au ciel et ses mains vinrent se glisser au dessus de sa tête. Son regard se fit fixe sur Xion qui commença son travail.

La brune était concentrée, sérieuse. Très professionnelle, elle se mura dans un silence religieux et le dessin prit forme petit à petit. Naminé ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la lumière qui la réchauffait ou si c'était plutôt à cause des yeux de Xion qui ne cessait de la détailler, mais elle sentit une douce chaleur naître dans le creux de ses reins et descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses. Sa nervosité de traduisit par un léger rire qu'elle ne put réprimer, mais elle se calma bien vite quand son amie lui indiqua gentiment de ne pas bouger.

La séance dura une bonne heure. Quand Xion eut fini, elle reposa ses outils et essuya ses mains avec un chiffon. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de salir le dessin avec des taches de fusain. Naminé se redressa et remit son peignoir. Elle s'approcha pour observer le dessin et sourit. Il était réussi, très réaliste. Et encore, elle avait l'impression que Xion l'avait embellie. La jeune femme se pencha alors, faisait tomber ses mèches blondes tel un rideau, et elle embrassa tendrement son amie sur les lèvres. Une fois le baiser rompu, elles échangèrent un doux sourire.

« Quand nous serons arrivés, je m'enfuirai avec toi.

-C'est de la folie.

-Je sais. Mais c'est mon choix. »

Le dessin et le bijou furent alors enfermés dans le coffre fort du bureau, et main dans la main les jeunes femmes s'enfuirent de la suite en riant.

**Suite dans le thème 35 ; Hold my hand**


End file.
